Sur la plage abandonnée
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Tout commença par une rencontre sur une plage… UA
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break ne m'appartient pas (très original lol)

En fait le titre original de cette fic est « Nouvelle version de l'histoire »,c'était une fic libre sauf qu'elle a vite été abandonné (six paras posté au début) et du coup je l'ai repris.

Je ne mettrais pas les paras que je n'ai pas écrit et qui était la rencontre de Michael et Sara sur une plage à la place j'ai résumé par une petite phrase^^

Voilà c'était ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ;)

Sur la plage abandonnée…

Tout commença par une rencontre sur une plage…

****

Michael resta quelque instants à fixer le téléphone et le morceau de papier avec le numéro de Sara écrit dessus puis décida d se jeter a l'eau et le composa.

Sara décrocha presque instantanément.

Sara:Allo?

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite puis se rendant compte qu'à l'autre bout du fil Sara commençait à s'impatienter,

Michael(nerveux):Euh oui c'est Michael,vous vous souvenez sur la plage?

Sara(amusée):C'est un test pour savoir si j'ai toutes mes capacités mentales?Je dis ça parce qu'on s'est vu il y a deux heures!

Michael(de plus en plus gêné):En fait mon but était de vous inviter à dîner vendredi soir mais je me rends compte que je suis en train de passer pour un crétin...

Sara(lui coupant la parole):Passez me prendre à 20h00 au 43 Streeterville.

Michael(surpris):D'accord à vendredi.

Sara:Au revoir Michael.

Sara raccrocha et sourit.

****

Michael se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Sara sous les railleries de Lincoln et LJ.

Lincoln:Essaie de paraitre plus convaincant que la dernière fois et sinon quand elle te dira qu'elle va aux toilettes et qu'au bout d'une heure elle n'ai pas revenue c'est qu'elle s'est sauvée!

LJ:Moi je pense qu'elle lui a donné une fausse adresse!

Lincoln:C'est possible ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a accepté ton invitation à diner elle s'est dit qu'en te faisant croire qu'elle était d'accord tu la laisserais tranquille. Est-ce que la conversation a été courte?Parce que si c'est le cas ça confirme mes soupçons.

LJ:Ce soir il va arriver à une mauvaise adresse et demain son numéro ne sera plus attribué!

Lincoln:En même temps le soleil tapait fort l'autre jour à la plage ça se trouve elle a chopé une insolation et c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté.

LJ:Elle portait pas des lunettes de soleil?Ca aussi ça pourrait tout expliquer!

Les remarques de son frere et de son neveu faisait augmenté sa nervosité. Il n'avait jamais été attiré autant par une femme et il s'était déjà ridiculisé devant elle!Il prit sa veste et le cadeau qu'il destinait à Sara et partit tandis que Lincoln et LJ éclatait de rire.

****

Michael arriva devant chez Sara à 20h00 précises elle lui ouvrit vêtu d'une fine robe noire au décolleté gourmand.

Michael(admiratif):Vous...vous êtes magnifique!

Sara(souriante):Merci vous aussi.

Michael(en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs en origami):Tenez j'ai fait ça pour vous.

Sara(impressionnée):C'est vraiment splendide!En plus vous avez visé juste je n'aime pas les fleurs et puis celle-ci ne faneront pas.

Michael:Elles n'ont même pas besoin d'eau. Elles sont indépentes comme vous.

Sara sourit en voyant que Michael a très vite cerné sa personnalité.

Michael(content d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire):Eh bien si vous êtes prête nous pouvons y aller.

Michael lui ouvrit la portière côté passager puis s'installa et démarra.

Michael et Sara passèrent une exellente soirée , il commençait à la connaitre et essayait d'anticiper ses réactions mais elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

Elle avait eu une vie bien remplie et avait fini par se poser et devenir médecin de prison ce qui avait étonné Michael. Mais son métier n'avait pas été beaucoup évoqué, ils avaient surtout parlé de leurs voyages et de Ghandi. Michael avait vite compris que ces sujets la passionnaient et il avait fait dévier la conversation dessus même si il n'était pas vraiment calé sur Ghandi.

****

Puis il l'avait ramené jusqu'à chez elle et l'avait embrassé sous le porche.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'aborder un sujet qui était pourtant essentiel.

Michael(riant): Je ne connais même pas votre nom de famille!

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Sara qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître.

Sara: je ne connais pas le vôtre non plus.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais...

Michael: m'appelle Michel Scofield.

Sara(du bout des lèvres): Et moi Sara Tancredi.

Michael(pensif): Tancredi...Il n'y a pas un homme politique qui s'appelle comme ça?

Michael sentit Sara se crisper.

Sara(se dégageant de l'étreinte de Michael): Si, mon père, Franck Tancredi. Eh bien merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.

Sara rentra dans son appartement laissant Michael complètement perdu.

****

Lincoln:Non mais quel idiot!

Michael baissa la tête ,penaud, il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en venait de raconter sa fin der soirée à Lincoln et la réaction d son frère avait été plutôt violente.

Lincoln:On dirait presque que tu lui demandes si c'est bien la fille de ce type!Maintenant elle doit penser que tu veux te servir d'elle pour atteindre son père d'ailleurs c'est qui?

Michael:Le gouverneur de l'Illinois.

Lincoln(essayant de rassuré Michael):Peut-être qu'elle est juste en mauvais terme avec son père et que tu as raviver un sujet douloureux. Enfin de toute manière une chose est sûre t'as fait une belle bourde!

Michael(sarcastique):Merci Linc ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant!

Lincoln:Désolé mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises,elle essaye d'éviter un sujet et toi tu insistes!

Michael:Ouais t'as raison je vais l'appeler pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

Lincoln:C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire surtout que tu as l'air sacrément mordu!

Michael sourit à la fin de la phrase de son frère. Il avait raison mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'aidait il n'arrêtais pas de faire des bourdes!Il se promit de faire mieux lorsqu'il téléphonerais à Sara.

****

Michael pris une grande inspiration puis composa le numéro de Sara.

Sara:Allô?

Michael:Allô c'est Michael.

Sara:Oh bonjour.

Michael:En fait je vous appelle pour m'excuser. J'ai bêtement insisté hier soir et...Je voulais vous dire que contrairement aux apparences je ne suis pas un crétin.

Sara(amusée):Ah bon.

Michael(ne sachant plus quoi dire):Euh...je...enfin...

Sara(riant):Non je veux dire que pour moi vous ne vous êtes pas comporté comme un crétin!

Michael(soulagé):Oh!Vous m'avez fait peur!

Sara:Pour tout dire je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser j'ai été un peu brusque.

Michael:Si vous ne m'en voulez pas je peux vous inviter à boire un verre ce soir?

Sara(souriante):Ce sera avec plaisir. Je finis à 18h00 alors...

Michael:Je peux passer vous prendre à votre travail,enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

Sara:Oui ça me va très bien vous n'avez qu'à venir vers savez où se trouve le pénitencier de Fox River?

Michael:Je trouverez. Alors à ce soir.

Sara:Oui à ce soir.

Sara reposa le combiné,cet homme l'intriguait et il éveillait en elle une passion qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Ses maladresses la charmaient et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté de cette façon la veille mais son père avait toujours été un sujet tabou et avec les années elle avait appris à se méfier. Mais elle avait tout de même hâte de revoir Michael et attendit la soirée avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael et Sara allaient sortir de Fox River lorsqu'un homme apostropha Sara.

L'homme:Doc! Sara se retourna visiblement agacée.

Sara:Oui capitaine Bellick?

Bellick:Je voulais juste vous demander si vous n'aviez pas eu de soucis avec le prisonnier que je vous ai envoyé cet après-midi , une vraie raclure!(se tournant vers Michael)Et vous êtes...

Michael:Michael Scofield,enchanté.

Michael lui tend la main mais Bellick la regarde avec mépris et sans bouger.

Bellick:Ouais.(à Sara)Je croyais que vous êtiez occupée ce soir.

Sara(désignant Michael):C'est le cas.

Bellick:Et c'est prévu depuis quand?

Sara(avant que Michael n'ai le temps de répondre):Une semaine!Mais est-ce que j'ai commis un délit quelconque?Non je dis ça parce que vous êtes en train de nous faire subir un véritable interrogatoire.

Bellick(vexé):C'était juste histoire de parler.

Sara:Oui alors bonne soirée et au revoir.

Sara et Michael s'éloignent laissant Bellick furieux.

Sara:Vous voyez c'est ça un crétin.

Michael(souriant):Alors ça va j'ai encore de la marge!Et je vous ai invité il y a seulement quelques heures.

Sara(prenant un petit air taquin):Oui mais votre première invitation date d'une semaine.

Michael:Je crois pas qu'il parlait de l'invitation de ce soir!

Sara(haussant les épaules):J'ai du mal comprendre.

Ils se lancent un regard complice puis éclatent de rire.

Sara:Où allons nous?

Michael:Eh bien j'habite tout près alors...

Sara:C'est parfait allons-y!

****

Michael et Sara étaient assis sur le canapé et tenaient chacun un verre:une margarita pour elle et un scotch pour lui.

Ils discutaient et riaient depuis déjà une bonne heure lorsque Sara pris un air sérieux.

Sara:A propos d'hier soir...En fait je préférerais qu'on évite le sujet des parents.

Michael:C'est d'accord, de toutes manières il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'un père absent et d'une mère décédée.

Sara faillit lâcher son verre de surprise.

Sara(sidérée):Co...Comment êtes-vous au courant?

Michael(étonné):Au courant de quoi?

Sara(ne comprenant plus rien):Eh bien que ma mère est morte et que mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi!

Michael(de plus en plus étonné):Je...Je parlais de moi!

Ils se regardèrent surpris par ce point commun plutôt étrange.

Sara(reprenant ses esprits):Oh il semblerait qu'on ait eu une enfance assez similaire.

Michael:Oui,on dirait.

Sara:Enfin ça ne change rien au fait qu'on évite le sujet, je n'aime pas ressasser le passé.

Michael:Oui vous avez raison et vous...

Sara(lui coupant la parole):On pourrait peut-être se dire tu?

Michael:Ca me va très bien.

Ils reprirent la conversation en parlant de sujet plus légers même si ce point commun les avaient rapproché. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'en parlent pas ils savaient qu'ils avaient vécu la même souffrance et cela faisait qu'ils se comprenaient et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, enfin pour le moment.

****

Michael avait mis du sucre sur le rebord du verre de Sara et il s'était collé à sa lèvre inférieur. Il avança sa main et l'essuya avec son pouce , à cet instant leur regard se croisèrent.

Ils se consumaient de désir l'un pour l'autre, Michael se rapprocha un peu plus de Sara et l'embrassa doucement puis le baiser devint fougueux.

Il passa sa main sous son débardeur et lui retira, leurs lèvres se séparèrent au moment où il le passa au-dessus de sa tête et Sara gémit de mécontentement.

Elle l'attira à nouveau vers elle et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il la soulevait du canapé et l'entrainait vers la chambre.

Elle défit la braguette de son pantalon qui descendit sur ses cuisses et dont il se débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Il lui enleva son jean et dégrapha son soutien-gorge , en même temps qu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Malgré la brutalité de leur désir il la posa délicatement sur le lit et dans une caresse lui retira son string et elle fit de même avec son boxer.

Débarassés de leurs vêtements (qui avaient été des remparts à leur désir et qui traînaient maintenant par terre formant un chemin du canapé au lit), ils unirent leurs corps comme ils avaient déjà secrétement uni leurs âmes.

****

Michael caressait délicatement la nuque de Sara suivant le tracé de ses veines qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts. Il avait envie de connaître chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme.

Il voulait qu'elle lui dise tout d'elle et même si ils avaient dit qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leurs parents il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur son enfance, sur ce qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sara.

Sara:Vas-y.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et un instant il de demanda si elle ne parlait pas dans son sommeil.

Michael(surpris):Quoi?

Sara(ouvrant les yeux):Vas-y,pose ta question.

Il resta un instant bouche-bée se demandant comment elle avait put deviner qu'il voulait lui poser une question.

Michael:Mais...je n'ai rien dit!

Sara:Oui mais tu as envie de me demander quelque chose non?

Michael(gêné):Oui. Je sais qu'il y a à peine quelques heures on a dit que l'on n'aborderait pas le sujet des parents mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur ton enfance.

Sara:Eh bien il n'y a pas grand chose à dire,ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et mon père a toujours fait passer sa carrière politique avant sa famille. Et toi?

Michael:Alors...Mon père nous a abandonné et peu de temps après ma mère est décédée. En fait c'est quasiment mon frère qui m'a élevé.

Sara:Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

Michael:Pour toi non plus.

Sara fit la moue puis éclata de rire sous le regard étonné de Michael.

Sara:Non c'est juste que l'on a tout les deux évité la question, toi en me la retournant et moi en faisant la moue!

Il rit à son tour puis passa un doigt sur le visage de Sara.

Michael(tendrement):Une très jolie moue.

Elle lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent.

****

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Sara était nerveuse même si de l'extérieur ça ne se voyait pas.

Dès l'enfance elle avait compris que lorsque l'on montrait ses émotions les gens s'en servait contre nous alors elle avait appris à les cacher et même si avec Michael elle apprenait à se dévoiler peu à peu les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces.

Ce soir elle devait dîner avec Michael et son frère, un certain Lincoln,elle l'avait aperçu à la plage mais ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Malgré le fait que Michael ai essayé de lui présenter cette soirée comme quelque chose de détendu et tout sauf officielle elle avait senti que c'était important pour lui.

Elle était fille unique et ses parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment occuppé d'elle puisque sa mère était morte très tôt et que son père ne s'était jamais interressé à elle.

Pour Sara le seul membre de sa famille qui ne l'avait jamais déçu c'était son cousin avec qui elle avait passé toute son enfance ,il y avait aussi son oncle qu'elle adorait même si c'était différent.

Rémy était un peu son grand frère,c'est avec lui qu'elle construisait des cabanes dans le jardin et grimpait dans les arbres mais là encore son père avait tout gâché.

Un jour il y avait eu une dispute effroyable entre son père et son oncle ,une histoire de statut comme toujours!Son père se pensait supérieur aux autres et savaient très bien le faire comprendre!Après ça elle avait revu Rémy à quelques occasions mais ce n'était plus pareil,quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux.

Sara soupira à ce souvenir , non décidément elle n'était pas très famille mais elle sentait bien que pour Michael c'était le contraire alors elle allait faire un effort et puis toutes les familles n'étaient pas comme la sienne!


	3. Chapter 3

Michael était dans l'appartement de son frère, il faisait les cent pas et regardait sa montre toute les deux minutes.

Dire qu'il était nerveux aurait vraiment été un euphémisme!

Lincoln(amusé par le manège de son frère):Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était médecin?

Michael s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère.

Michael(surpris):Euh oui pourquoi?

Lincoln:Non c'est juste que si tu continues comme ça tu vas faire une crise cardiaque alors ses compétences médicales pourraient servir.

Michael(exaspéré):Très drôle!(prenant une grande inspiration)Bon si tu es près on va y aller!Et n'oublies pas tu ne parles pas de ses parents ou du poste de son père et...

Lincoln(lui coupant la parole):C'est bon j'ai compris ça fait vingt fois que tu me répètes la même chose!Calmes toi ça va bien se passer!

Michael essaya de se détendre mais sans grand succès.

Lincoln(en lui tapant sur l'épaule):De toute manière elle te connaît alors elle ne doit pas s'attendre à grand chose de la part de ton frère !Je ne pourrais que lui faire bonne impression à côté de toi!

Michael:Ca y est tu as fini avec tes blagues foireuses?Parce que là on doit y aller!

Lincoln sortit et sourit en fait il avait vraiment hâte de connaître celle qui mettait son frère dans cet état!

****

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Sara.

Lincoln n'était pas d'un naturel nerveux mais le stress de son frère était contagieux et il était intimidé lorsque Sara ouvrit la porte.

Elle portait une robe décontractée qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

"Michael a vraiment bon goût!" pensa Lincoln.

Sara sourit tandis que Michael fusillait son frère du regard.

Lincoln(surpris):Quoi?Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Michael:Rien j'ai juste bon goût!

Lincoln(gêné):Je...je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé à voix haute.

Sara:Ce n'est rien!C'est même gentil!

Michael(pas vraiment convaincu):Ouais. J'ai réservé à un petit resto sympa alors...

Sara:Alors c'est parfait!En route!

L'attitude calme et naturelle de Sara contrastait vraiment avec celle de Michael qui était une vraie pile électrique.

La remarque de Lincoln aurait pu jeter un froid mais heureusement Sara avait su détendre l'atmosphère et arrivait même à calmer un peu Michael ce qui n'était pourtant pas gagné d'avance!Lincoln espérait que la soirée continuerait à évoluer de cette façon!Il surprit un regard de son frère et se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse attention ce soir parce que avait l'air d'être très amoureux de sa jolie doctoresse.

****

La soirée se déroulait de façon agréable.

Lincoln n'avait pas fait d'étude et n'était pas un intellectuel contrairement à son frère et un instant il avait craint de ne pas pouvoir suivre le fil de la conversation mais Sara veillait à ce que la discution ne dévie pas sur des sujets qui auraient laissé Lincoln à l'écart.

Pourtant un sujet plutôt houleux, selon Lincoln,fut abordé par un Michael.

Ils étaient en train de parler de l'immobilier et comme Michael ne voulait pas les assommer avec des termes techniques il décida de revenir à quelque chose de plus banal.

Michael(à Sara):Et sinon où as-tu passé ton enfance?

L'enfance avait un rapport avec les parents et Michael avait dit à Lincoln de n'en parler sous aucun prétexte, il décida alors de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Sara allait répondre mais elle sursauta et regarda les deux frères, surprise.

Lincoln comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé et que c'était à Sara qu'il avait donné un coup de pied!

Lincoln(très gêné!):Oh je...c'est toi qui as...?(hochement de tête de Sara)Désolé c'est que Michael m'avait prévenu de ne pas parler de certaine choses comme de tes parents et...comme il a parlé de ton enfance ...Je...enfin j'ai voulu lui donner un coup de pied pour...

Michael(ahuri):Tu...?!

Lincoln(penaud):Oui.

Sara les regarda un instant puis éclata de rire au grand soulagement de Lincoln.

Sara:Ce n'est pas grave!(se tournant vers Michael)Alors comme ça il a eu droit à un topo sur ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire en ma présence!

Michael(gêné):Je voulais éviter qu'il fasse des gaffes.

Sara(riant de plus belle):C'est réussi!

Le rire de Sara était contagieux et Michael puis Lincoln commencèrent à sourire pour finalement éclater de rire.

****

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans nouvel incident et Michael et Lincoln profitèrent du moment où Sara quitta la table, après que son portable ait sonné ,pour parler.

Lincoln:Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi amoureux ,c'est une fille géniale.

Michael:Oui je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à la séduire.

Lincoln(souriant):Moi aussi!

Michael regarda son frère puis rit.

Lincoln:Sérieusement je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble.

Michael:Merci. Et toi tu en es où?

Lincoln(surpris):Comment ça?

Michael:Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ou tu espères toujours que Véronica revienne?

Lincoln soupira.

Il pouvait bien se moquer de son frère, il était comme lui lorsqu'il était avec Véronica. Mais malgré cet amour il l'avait trompé, ça aurait pu passer inaperçu si la fille n'était pas tombé enceinte. Enfin de toutes manières Lincoln ne savait pas mentir alors il aurait fini par être découvert même si il n'y avait pas eu LJ Véronica avait tourné la page , elle s'était fiancée à un type bon chic bon genre qui était tout le contraire de Lincoln mais lui, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier mais il ne voulait pas non plus essayer d'empêcher ce mariage.

Si elle était heureuse alors il le serait pour elle mais seulement à cette condition. Lincoln prit une grande inspiration puis répondit enfin à son frère.

Lincoln:Disons que je n'espère plus mais que je n'oublie pas.

Michael:Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aime pas ce type il faut que tu tentes ta chance sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Lincoln(pensif):Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Michael(souriant):Sinon tu l'enlèves le jour de la cérémonie c'est pas mal non plus et puis ça rajoute un peu de piquant.

Lincoln s'imagina un instant Véronica dans une magnifique robe blanche et le suivant après qu'il l'ai supplié d'annuler ce mariage.

Oui ce serait formidable mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sourire à la vision de Véronica en robe de mariée.

Sara avait raccroché depuis un moment et regardait les deux frères discuter. Elle sentait bien que c'était un moment de complicité fraternelle et ne voulait pas les déranger mais Michael la vit et lui sourit en lui faisant signe de venir à table avec eux.

Elle s'assit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Michael tandis que Lincoln les regardait, pensif.

Après tout l'amour vaut que l'on prenne tous les risques et qu'on lui sacrifie tout.

****

Michael demanda l'addition mais ce fut Sara qui la prit.

Sara(souriant):Et l'égalité des sexes? C'est moi qui paye tu as déjà réglé la dernière fois.

Michael sourit, il aimait le petit air taquin et faussement indigné qu'elle avait et ne put s'empêcher de relancer le débat.

Michael(souriant):Oui mais c'est celui qui invite qui paye.

Il lui reprit l'addition des mains,elle essaya d'abord de la récupérer puis son visage s'illumina et elle tendit sa carte de crédit au serveur qui la mit dans la machine tandis qu'elle tapait son code sous le regard surpris de Michael qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Lincoln qui avait observé la scène éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son frère,Sara rit aussi puis Michael.

Il lui attrapa doucement le visage et le tourna vers lui.

Michael:Et en plus tu te moques de moi!

Sara(souriant):Quoi?Tu voulais l'addition alors je te l'ai laissé!

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et il rapprocha encore son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs manteaux et ils partirent.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant chez Sara, Michael l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille tout en approfondissant le baiser puis il s'écarta d'elle avec regret, la gardant toujours dans ses bras.

Lincoln sourit, si il n'intervenait pas son frère allait mettre un temps fou pour laisser Sara puis il serait d'une humeur massacrante.

Il sortit de la voiture pour éviter ça.

Lincoln:C'est bon je peux rentrer tout seul tu n'as qu'à rester avec elle.

Michael:Mais...(regardant Sara)D'accord.

Lincoln pouffa,décidément il était incapable de lui résister!


	4. Chapter 4

Michael se réveilla et sourit en voyant Sara encore endormie.

Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sara:Bonjour.

Michael:C'est forcément un bon jour en tout cas il commence très bien.

Sara(souriant):Il peut encore mieux commencer.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa puis elle s'écarta et se leva.

Sara:Bon moi je vais prendre une douche.

Michael:D'accord je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Sara:Merci il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il mettait un T-shirt et un boxer et se levait. Il entra dans la cuisine mais eu une folle envie de la rejoindre sous la douche lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler. Mais il se reprit,il devait d'abord préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il regarda le frigidaire et les instruments de cuisine,perplexe,dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis,il ne savait même pas faire cuire un oeuf!Bon déjà le café ça s'était dans ses cordes , il mit la machine en route mais fit tomber le sac de Sara.

Décidément ça s'annonçait plutôt mal,il se mit à genoux et commença à remettre les affaires de Sara dans son sac.

Mais il resta complètement ahuri devant un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans son

sac à main.

****

Sara sortit de la salle de bain,une serviette enroulée autour de la taille,son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit ce que Michael tenait dans sa main:un jeton.

Mais pas n'importe quel jeton , celui-ci représentait les trois années qu'elle avait passée sans se droguer , les autres étaient rangés dans sa commode mais elle en gardait toujours un sur elle pour se rappeler ce qu'elle avait été.

Sara:Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Michael sursauta,il ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence.

Michael(gêné):Je...Je ne fouillais pas dans ton sac. Je l'ai fait tomber et...

Sara:Ce n'est pas grave et de toutes manières je ne pouvais repousser cette conversation éternellement. Viens .

Elle l'attira dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

Elle prit le jeton et le tourna quelques instants entre ses doigts puis , les yeux toujours fixés dessus, elle commença son récit.

Sara:Il y a trois ans j'étais une droguée. Je me shootais à la morphine. Un jour j'ai assisté à un accident,j'ai essayé d'aider le blessé mais...je venais de prendre une dose,je n'avais pas les idées claires et...Il est mort.

Les yeux de Sara s'étaient rempli de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait,Michael les essuya avec son pouce,prit son visage entre ses mains,l'embrassa puis la serra contre lui.

****

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants. Il la berçait doucement comme un enfant qui viendrait de faire un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer mais les larmes coulaient toutes seules malgré le fait que l'étreinte de Michael la rassurait et l'appaisait. Et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de retenir ses larmes comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avec d'autres elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se dévoiler.

Il y avait deux choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler:sa famille et la drogue. Ces deux sujets étaient très douloureux pour elle. Pourtant Michael savait déjà tout à propos de cela et elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois semaines!Il y avait autre chose dans sa relation avec Michael qu'elle n'avait presque jamais connu:il prenait soin d'elle. Elle avait voué sa vie aux autres mais jamais personne ne lui avait rendu la pareille.

Peut-être parce ne leur laisser pas voir ses faiblesses?

Sûrement, d'après son père les apparences étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans la vie. Mais là les apparences elle s'en fichait!Elle avait mal et pour la première fois une partie de cette souffrance disparraissait.

Elle se sentait apaisée grâce à Michael.

****

Michael venait de découvrir une autre facette de la vie de Sara,il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se confier aux autres (c'était un autre de leur point commun)et il était touché qu'elle lui ai parlé de cette partie de son existence ,de cette erreur de jeunesse qui l'avait presque détruite.

Mais Sara était une battante,elle s'était relevé et avait continué à lutter malgré le fait que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. La femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était défastée par la douleur et l'horreur des images qui envahissaient son esprit mais même assailli par ses vieux démons il la trouvait belle et surtout forte.

Dès les premiers instants il avait voulu en savoir plus sur elle,sa vie,ses craintes,ses joies...Peu à peu il avait réussi à découvrir les cicatrices et les bleus à l'âme qu'elle cachait et ça ne faisait que rendre son amour pour elle plus fort.

****

Soudain Sara se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire où elle se mit à fouiller avec frénésie sous le regard ahuri de Michael.

Sara:Je n'aime pas être triste!

Il sourit à cette phrase ,non Sara n'était pas du genre à se rouler en boule pour pleurer,elle préférait aller de l'avant. Il comprit qu'elle avait vidé son sac et que maintenant elle voulait passer à autre chose alors il entra dans son jeu.

Michael(gentiment moqueur):C'est le cas de la plupart des gens tu sais.

Sara se retourna et lui tira la langue ce qui le fit rire.

Michael(riant):Quelle maturité!

Sara lui jeta ses vêtements tandis qu'il riait toujours.

Sara:Au lieu de faire le malin tu ferais mieux de t'habiller!

Michael(ramassant les vêtements que Sara lui avait lancé au visage):Et quelle douceur!

Sara:Continues si tu veux mais je te préviens je vais partir sans toi si tu n'es pas prêt!

Michael(riant):A vos ordres chef!Mais partir où?

Sara sourit se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sorti une carte de Chicago,elle fit tourner son doigt au-dessus puis le posa sur un point au hasard.

Sara:On va...au musée océanographique!


	5. Chapter 5

Je me rend compte que comme je n'ai pas de reviews (à part Maria mais toi tu relis ma fic alors c'est différent ;)) je ne poste pas à intervalle régulier comme je le ferais sur mes autres fics. Alors si Sur la plage abandonnée… intéresse quelqu'un ce lecteur n'aura qu'à mettre une review et je posterai plus souvent comme la suite est déjà écrite ;)

Michael:Sara on est perdu!

Ca faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils tournaient en rond dans tout Chicago sans trouver ce fameux musée océanographique.

Sara(sans lever les yeux de la carte):Mais non on n'est pas perdu c'est que...pour le moment on ne sait pas exactement où on est.

Michael sourit devant la mauvaise foi de Sara.

Michael:Tu peux m'expliquer la différence?

Sara(pensive):Eh bien...On sait qu'on est à Chicago alors on n'est pas perdu!

Michael(moqueur):Bien sur c'est évident!Et on est où dans Chicago?

Sara(perplexe):Euh...Dans une rue.

Michael(riant):Mais encore?

Sara regarda la carte et la rue où ils se trouvaient puis soupira et tandis la carte à Michael.

Sara:D'accord on est perdu.

Michael regarda la carte un instant puis éclata de rire.

Michael(riant):Où est-ce que tu as eu cette carte?

Sara(surprise):Euh...(après un instant de concentration)Je crois que c'est mon oncle qui me l'a donné.

Michael(souriant,moqueur):Et il te l'a donné il y a longtemps?

Sara ne comprenait plus rien. Quel était le rapport entre la date à laquelle son oncle lui avait donné cette carte et l'endroit où se trouvait le musée océanographique?

Sara:Oui ,c'était il y a assez longtemps. Pourquoi?

Michael(riant):Parce que ta carte a plus de quarante ans et que le musée a été rasé il y a environ vingt ans!

****

Sara:Oh c'est bon arrêtez de rire!

Sara, Michael et Lincoln étaient dans le salon de ce dernier. Les deux frères se moquaient de Sara et de la mésaventure qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

Sara commençait à se vexer , d'accord elle s'était trompé et pris une vieille carte mais en matière de gaffes ils n'avaient pas de leçons à lui donner!Elle décida donc de le leur rappeler.

Sara:Moi je n'ai pas donné de coup de pied à la mauvaise personne et je n'ai pas insisté lourdement sur un sujet délicat!

Lincoln et Michael baissèrent la tête,le probléme quand on accumule les bourdes c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre ça remonte à la surface.

Michael(d'une petite voix):J'ai vraiment insisté lourdement?

Lincoln(riant):Lourdement?!C'est un euphémisme!

Michael:Moi au moins je ne lui ai pas donné de coup de pied!

Lincoln:Oui mais je te signale qu'il a quasiment fallu de pousser pour que tu oses l'aborder!

Michael allait répliquer lorsque Sara éclata de rire.

Sara:Vous êtes intenables!

Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et reprirent un air penaud.

Michael(marmonnant):C'est lui qui a commencé.

Sara(riant):On dirait deux gosses!De toutes manières je dois y aller ,je travaille demain et vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Michael(se levant):Oui tu as raison on rentre.

Lincoln:Heureusement qu'elle est là sinon tu nous piquerais des colères comme un gamin de trois ans.

Sara:Tout à l'heure je parlais aux deux! Sara les regarda sévérement puis rit.

Sara:Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas comme ça tout le temps!

Michael et Lincoln sourirent puis se lancèrent un regard complice.

****

Michael souleva Sara tandis que Lincoln courait dans la salle de bain et faisait couler la douche où Michael déposa Sara avant de refermer la porte en vitesse.

Sara(criant):Eh!

Elle tambourina un moment sur les portes de la douche puis une idée lui vint.

Elle sourit ,retira ses vêtements et les lança de l'autre côté sous les yeux ébahis de Michael et Lincoln.

Sara(taquine):Alors maintenant tu me laisses sortir?

Michael regarda les vêtements puis la douche et ouvrit la porte après que Lincoln soit sorti. Sara l'attira vers elle puis s'écarta et enferma Michael.

Elle s'entoura une serviette autour de la taille et sortit laissant Michael dans la douche. Lincoln était dans le salon et n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle s'approcha doucement,une bouteille d'eau dans la main et la lui renversa sur la tête. Lincoln sursauta,surpris.

Sara:Alors qui est-ce qui s'est fait avoir?

*

Lincoln se sécha et libéra son frère. Ils se changèrent mais Sara dut repartir emmitouflé dans un grand manteau puisque Lincoln n'avait pas de vêtements féminins. Michael raccompagna Sara et passa la nuit chez elle,si il avait provoqué cette bataille d'eau qui les avait l'espace d'une soirée ramenée en enfance c'était pour lui changer les idées ,il voulait que la journée se termine dans la bonne humeur vu la façon dont elle avait commencé. Même si ils travaillaient tout les deux demain il ne voulait pas la laisser seule face à ces souvenirs douloureux et préférait rester avec elle.

****

Michael et Sara dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque le réveil sonna brisant ce doux moment de sérénité.

Sara se redressa pour se lever mais Michael la ramena contre lui.

Michael(encore endormi):On n'a qu'à rester ici pour aujourd'hui.

Sara rit et l'embrassa.

Sara:Je ne peux pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs. On est lundi il faut qu'on aille travailler.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se lever mais il l'en empêcha.

Michael:On appelle et on dit qu'on est malade.

Sara(riant):Michael malgré le fait que notre degrés de maturité a baissé en fléche hier soir il faut qu'on se comporte comme des adultes!

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

Michael(en frolant son oreille):Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ,elle ferma les yeux et rassembla le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de Michael. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fila dans la douche mais se retourna devant la porte et lui sourit tendrement.

Sara:On se revoit ce soir de toutes manières.

Elle avait un petit air désolé et Michael ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Michael:D'accord ,je viendrais te chercher.

Sara(souriant):Je t'aime.

Puis elle partit dans la salle de bain.

****

Michael était dans son bureau et travaillait mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange,l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas du être là comme si toutes les cellules de son corps lui disaient de partir mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il prit une grande inspiration ,il se sentait opressé et étrangement inquiet.

Le téléphone sonna le sortant de sa torpeur,il décrocha,avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Michael:Allo?

Lincoln(gêné):Allo Michael? C'est Lincoln.

Michael:Linc!Comment ça va?

Lincoln:Eh bien...Tu es en train de travailler?

Le stress de Michael monta encore,il sentait bien que son frère lui cachait quelque chose et vu le son de sa voix ça devait être grave.

Michael(inquiet):Lincoln qu'est-ce qui se passe?

A l'autre bout du fil son frère poussa un long soupir,il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ferait du mal à son frère mais il fallait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui plutôt qu'en allumant la télévision,il devait parler,il n'avait pas le choix.

Lincoln:C'est Sara. Il y a une émeute à Fox River,apparemment elle ferait partie des otages.

Les paroles de son frère lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing et il lâcha le téléphone.

Dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur et la peur il n'y avait qu'une seule image celle de Sara devant la porte de la salle de bain et les trois mots qu'elle avait prononcé "Je t'aime".


	6. Chapter 6

Merci BigBoss87 pour ta review, comme je l'ai dit il suffit qu'on me demande la suite pour que la poste donc voici le chapitre 6 ;) Le « je t'aime » de Sara a en effet une grande importance, est-ce un adieu ? Pour le savoir il faut lire !

___________________________________________________________________________

Michael roulait à toute vitesse vers Fox River mais il ne voyait même pas la route, il ne voyait que les images de ce matin défiler dans sa tête.

Ce matin qui serait peut-être leur dernier. Tout avait été si vite,ce n'était sensé être qu'un matin ordinaire comme ils devaient en avoir tellement.

C'était doux et tendre comme une habitude qu'ils répéteraient tant d'autres fois.

Une phrase de Sara le frappa:"On se voit ce soir de toutes manières" il revit son sourire et s'accrocha à ces paroles dîtes dans un contexte tellement différent, à un moment qui lui semblait à des années lumières.

Mais cette phrase dansait dans son esprit comme une promesse, quel que soit les événements il la reverrait ce soir il le fallait il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Il arriva devant la prison des gardes, des journalistes et même des snipers étaient là. Il comprit à cet instant à quel point la situation était critique.

"Je t'aime", elle lui avait dit ces mots ce matin sans savoir l'importance qu'ils prendraient quelques heures plus tard, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sara était d'une force inouï mais est-ce que cela suffirait à la sauver?

****

"On n'a qu'à rester ici pour aujourd'hui."

Cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans la tête de Sara.

Elle était dans l'infirmerie, entourée de détenus qui avaient la ferme intention de la violer puis de la tuer. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à entrer mais leurs attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes et elle ne doutait pas que d'ici peu ils arriveraient à l'atteindre.

Michael lui avait demander de rester mais elle avait rit et refusé et même lorsqu'il avait insisté elle n'avait pas accepté pourtant elle en avait envie,tellement envie...Et si cette envie était plus que ça? Si son subconscient avait essayé de lui envoyer un message? Si elle était resté avec Michael ils seraient tranquillement chez elle en ce moment sans se douter de l'horreur qui se déchaînait ici.

Mais elle avait refusé, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue puis était partie prendre sa douche.

Et si ce baiser était le dernier?

A cette pensée ses yeux s'embuèrent mais elle se ressaisit en entendant les cris des prisonniers. Elle releva la tête et ravala ses larmes, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour, peut-être qu'ils allaient la violer et la tuer mais une chose était sûre elle ne se rendrait pas avant de s'être battu.

Elle mettrait toutes ses forces dans cette bataille qui pourrait bien être sa dernière et elle le ferait pour lui, pour qu'il sache qu'elle avait lutté jusqu'à la fin par amour.

****

Lincoln était déjà sur place, il avait appris la nouvelle en regardant les informations et était venu aussitôt pour voir l'état de la situation ensuite il avait appelé son frère.

Quand il vit Michael il le prit dans ses bras même si il savait qu'il était impuissant face à la douleur de son frère.

Michael restait les yeux fixés sur la prison, des détenus criaient,lançant des morceaux de papier ou des bouts de tissus enflammés, à l'idée que Sara se trouvait quelque part dans cet enfer il eu un haut le coeur. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour se donner une contenance puis se tourna vers son frère.

Michael:Tu sais où elle est? Comment va-t-elle?

Lincoln se passa la main sur le crâne, il ne regardait plus son frère dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir la peine qu'il lui ferait en répondant.

Lincoln:Ils ne veulent rien dire mais en graissant la pâte à un gardien j'ai réussi à savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans l'aile B, dans l'infirmerie. Ils ont plus de contacts alors...ils ne savent pas comment elle va ni même ce qui se passe. Mais le prisonnier avec qui ils font les négociations dit que les otages sont en vie.

Michael se prit la tête dans les mains, elle était en danger de mort et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si il pouvait faire quelque chose,il courut vers sa voiture et partit sous les yeux de Lincoln qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

****

Michael arrêta sa voiture devant sa société, il sortit et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son bureau, prit les clefs qui se trouvaient dans son tiroir et descendit au sous-sol.

Il fouilla un instant dans les archives puis trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher:un plan.

C'était la société pour laquelle il travaillait qui avait fait les plans de Fox River et c'était ces plans qu'il tenait entre ses mains ou plus précisément ceux de l'aile B. Il étala le plan sur une table et chercha l'infirmerie, elle était au deuxième étage et on ne pouvait pas y accéder à moins d'être dans l'aile B ce qui était impossible puisque les militaires avaient sécurisé le périmètre.

Michael donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, renversant le pot à crayons qui s'y trouvait. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir de sauver Sara, quand il s'était souvenu qu'il avait les plans en sa possession il s'était dit que c'était peut-être la solution à son problème mais non , tout était perdu.

Il poussa un lourd soupir et ramassa les stylos mais remarqua que l'un d'eux était pointé sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Dans l'infirmerie il y avait une bouche d'aération dont le tuyau se trouvait à l'étage inférieur, dans une pièce de stockage à laquelle il pouvait avoir accès et si le tuyau était en mauvais état il pourrait le casser et ainsi atteindre l'infirmerie où se trouvait Sara. Il rangea les plans et partit en direction de Fox River.

Il lui avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir. "Je viendrais te chercher."

****

Michael se faufila discrètement dans la réserve se faufila, profitant de l'inattention d'un garde. Il passa rapidement les rayonnages et trouva le conduit, il était en fer mais était assez rouillé pour qu'il puisse le casser.

Des hurlements provenaient de l'infirmerie et il s'empressa de frapper sur le tuyau avec une barre de métal.

_(J'ai écrit cette partie en écoutant Dernier message vers la terre de David Hallyday)_

Les détenus avaient trouvés un vieil annuaire et l'avaient brûlé, ils étaient en train d'enfumer l'infirmerie, ils voulaient asphixier Sara. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre les projectiles enflammés qu'ils jetaient mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la fumée de sortir en volutes des morceaux de papier et de tissus consumés et ainsi d'envahir progressivement la pièce.

Elle commençait à suffoquer lorsqu'elle entendit des coups, frappés du sous-sol. Les prisonniers avaient trouvés un autre moyen de l'atteindre et elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante.

Elle se cacha derrière le bureau mais frappa encore une fois contre les carreaux de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour.

C'était son dernier appel au secours, sa dernière prière avant de se résigner et de céder à la force du destin trop violent qui l'attendait.

Elle s'assit sous le bureau et ferma les yeux en pensant une dernière fois à la douceur de ce matin tandis que la fumée âcre emplissait ses poumons, elle entendit que l'on soulevait la bouche d'aération et ne put réprimer un frisson.

Michael:Sara!?


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolé pour le bugg, j'ai posté le chapitre 7 de ma fic sur Twilight au lieu de celui de Sur la plage abandonnée… XD Merci AngeBlond17 de m'avoir prévenu de mon erreur ;)_

Réponse aux reviews :

**AngeBlond17** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ;)

**LoVeSway : **C'est vrai que ça semble loin… Dis donc tu peux pas t'en empêcher, t'es vraiment accro à ce couple !

**BigBoss87 : **Bah en fait c'est pas fait exprès, quand je regroupe mes paras ça se finit toujours avec une fin à suspens^^ Désolé, mais tu vas savoir la suite maintenant ;) Pour ta fic je vais la lire et mettre une review ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Lincoln donna un grand coup de pied dans le pneu de sa voiture.

Il ne savait pas comment allait Sara ni où était son frère et connaissant Michael il serait prêt à tout pour sauver Sara ce que Lincoln ne savait pas c'était comment il allait s'y prendre et surtout il ne savait pas si il allait se mettre en danger.

Lincoln était inquiet et ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait peur pour Sara car même si il la connaissait depuis très peu de temps il tenait à elle et il craignait que son frère soit en train de risquer sa vie pour elle.

Son portable sonna et il se jeta presque dessus.

Lincoln:Allo Michael!?

Véronica:Euh non , c'est Véronica. Tu as une voix bizarre,qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lincoln soupira, il avait espéré que c'était son frère et qu'il lui dirait que tout allait bien mais ce n'était que Véronica.

Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée, il attendait qu'elle l'appelle depuis des mois et maintenant qu'elle le faisait il était déçu!

Il essaya de prendre une voix calme pour lui expliquer la situation.

Lincoln:Eh bien depuis quelques temps Michael sort avec une fille, Sara, et il l'aime. Elle...

Véronica(lui coupant la parole):Quoi?Elle l'a quitté?

Lincoln:Laisse-moi finir. Elle est médecin de prison,elle travaille au pénitencier de Fox River et...

Véronica paniqua vraiment cette fois et coupa à nouveau la parole à Lincoln.

Véronica:Fox River!?Mais c'est la prison où il y a une émeute!

Lincoln soupira, il ne savait plus quoi dire, Véronica savait l'essentiel, Michael aimait une femme et cette femme se trouvait en danger de mort que pouvait-on dire de plus?

Qu'il souffrait?

C'était évident.

Que Lincoln ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait?

Ca n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter d'avantage et Véronica savait que Michael n'était pas du genre à rester les bras ballant alors qu'une personne à laquelle il tenait était en danger.

A l'autre bout du fil Véronica aussi se taisait, il lui fallait le temps d'assimiler ce que Lincoln venait de lui dire puis elle se reprit,elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul surtout que Michael devait être en train de tenter le tout pour le tout dans le but de sauver Sara. Lincoln devait vraiment avoir besoin d'être soutenu même si il n'était pas le principal concerné.

Véronica:J'arrive.

*****

Sara faillit pleurer de soulagement en entendant la voix de Michael, elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de la bouche d'aération.

Michael ressentit la même chose lorsqu'il la vit, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne dirent d'abord rien, profitant au maximum de ces retrouvailles inespérées mais la fumée t les cris des prisonniers les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et la regarda des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Michael:Ca va, tu n'as rien?

Sara:Non(le regardant dans les yeux)Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Michael:Je crois au contraire que j'arrive juste à temps.

Sara:C'est trop dangereux...

Michael(lui coupant la parole):Non,tout va bien se passer,on va descendre par ce conduit et on sera dans la réserve,il ne nous restera que quelques mètres à faire et nous serons dehors. D'accord?

Sara:D'accord.

Michael:Bon alors on y va.

Sara hocha la tête ,il passa sa main sur son visage et l'embrassa.

Michael:Je t'aime.

Sara:Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tout deux eurent la même pensée, celui de ce matin ne serait pas leur dernier.

****

Véronica arriva devant la prison et sa première réaction fut le choc.

Elle ne pensait pas que des hommes puissent décider de déchaîner un tel enfer surtout qu'ils étaient vraiment nombreux.

Mais combien étaient-ils à réellement souhaiter toute cette violence? Véronica essaya de se rassurer en se disant que pour la plupart ils suivaient le mouvement mais elle ne put réfreiner la peur qui s'emparait d'elle à l'idée qu'un de ses amis d'enfance était peut-être à l'intérieur.

Elle aperçut Lincoln et se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant à la fois à calmer sa peur et la sienne.

Malgré le tragique de la situation Lincoln revit un souvenir de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble.

Flash-Back

Lincoln et Véronica ont environ seize ans, ils sont dans le salon de Véronica, elle désinfecte la lèvre de Lincoln qui est fendue.

Véronica:Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter de battre!

Lincoln baissa la tête et voir la prétendue terreur prendre un air contrit à sa simple remontrance fit sourire Véronica.

Lincoln(penaud):Il t'avait manqué de respect.

Véronica:Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule!

Lincoln baissa un peu plus la tête et elle se radoucit.

Véronica:Je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour moi mais c'est gentil d'essayer de me protéger. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et c'est rassurant.

Lincoln releva les yeux et regarda Véronica.

Lincoln:Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Véronica:Quoi qu'il arrive on pourra toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la pris dans ses bras.

Fin du flash-back

Plus de dix ans après cette promesse était toujours d'actualité...

****

Michael attrapa Sara par les aisselles et l'aida à descendre du conduit d'aération, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser et il remarqua l'estafilade qu'elle avait au bras, elle s'était coupé contre une vitre cassée en se dégageant de la poigne de l'un de ses agresseurs.

Michael ressentit un éclair de colère le traverser à l'idée que quelqu'un ai put lui faire du mal.

Sara le sentit et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Il soupira, il avait compris le message qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire passer, sa blessure n'était pas grave et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il s'énerve.

Il la posa par terre et elle lui pressa légèrement le bras. Il lui prit la main et elle la serra.

L'échange avait été muet,ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Pourquoi faire un long discours alors qu'ils se comprenaient par quelques gestes? Pour les personnes qui auraient assisté à cet instant il ne se serait rien passé.

Mais pour eux c'était bien autre chose, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises et qu'il avait bien compris que ce n'était qu'une égratinure quant à lui en lui prenant la main il la rassurer sur ses intentions et lui faisait la promesse muette que tout se passerait bien et en la serrant elle acquiesçait et lui montrait qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

C'était un moment de pur partage que les mots auraient gâchés.

Parfois les émotions sont si fortes qu'il faut mieux laisser le corps s'exprimer, les mots n'étant pas assez fort. Bien sûr tout le monde ne peut pas se comprendre aussi facilement mais dès leur première soirée ils avaient senti qu'entre eux les paroles étaient facultatives.

****

Michael et Sara sortirent de la prison et la première chose qu'ils virent et qui les frappa fut le magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

Ils venaient de vivre les heures les plus dures de leur vie, elle avait dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour survivre et il avait crut la perdre à jamais. Ils avaient l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et que cette émeute n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve tant la vie à l'extérieur des murs du pénitencier était différente de l'enfer qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Le ciel, pourtant témoin de toute cette violence était limpide et sans nuage comme si toute la colère de la terre s'était déchaînée à Fox River et que le reste du monde avait revêtu un manteau de calme et de paix.

Les militaires qui se dirigèrent vers eux les rappelèrent à la réalité, tout ceci avait bel et bien existé.

A cette pensée Michael prit Sara dans ses bras pour la rassurer et qu'elle garde encore un peu cette sensation de paix qui les avaient envahi à leur sorti du pénitencier.

Mais Sara subissait aussi le contre-coup de cette après-midi d'horreur et lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui ce fut pour lui montrer toute la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Les gardes les entrainèrent vers une ambulance pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas trop gravement blessés mais ils ne se lâchèrent la main à aucun moment.

La vie avait tenté de les séparer et ils ne voulaient plus jamais ressentir cette peur de perdre l'être aimé alors comme un enfant tient la main de sa mère, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre.


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour le retard mais comme cette fic est déjà en partie écrite (j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance ) j'ai tendance à oublier de la poster :s _

Lincoln vit Michael et Sara sortir de la prison et il voulut les rejoindre mais des gardes l'en empêchèrent, le mettant dans une rage folle.

Il ne savait même pas où était son frère et voilà qu'il le voyait sortir d'une prison où il y avait une émeute et aussi sa petite amie qu'il était parti sauver. Parce que bien sur les militaires l'obligeait à rester ici à attendre mais pour il n'avait rien fait pour aider Sara! On l'empêchait d'atteindre Michael et Sara mais n'aurait-il pas mieux fallu qu'ils empêchent les détenus d'atteindre l'infirmerie? Non c'était mieux que ce soit son frère qui doive ensuite risquer sa vie pour sauver Sara!

Lincoln n'avait qu'une envie:régler leur compte à ses deux idiots qui n'avaient même pas été capables de protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Véronica sentit que Lincoln bouillonnait et que si elle n'intervenait pas il était bien capable de se battre avec les gardes. Elle lui attrapa le bras et essaya de l'entraîner plus loin mais il resta sur place, trop en colère pour bouger(à part les poings qui eux avaient très envie d'avoir une discussion avec les deux militaires).

Véronica(suppliante):Lincoln.

Lincoln la regarda et se détendit. Il se laissa entraîner loin des gardes sans broncher. Véronica était toujours surprise de l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui, il pouvait se mettre dans des colères noires et tout casser mais avec elle il était doux comme un agneau.

****

Les ambulanciers mirent un bandage sur le bras de Sara et le désinfectèrent. Après qu'ils aient examiné Michael et constaté qu'il n'avait rien il était resté avec Sara, lui tenant toujours la main.

Lincoln était comme un lion en cage et lorsqu'il vit Michael et Sara arriver, main dans la main, il leur sauta dessus et les étouffa presque en les prenant dans ses bras!

Sara rit et Michael ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour la regarder.

Un rire peut parfois être anodin mais celui-ci représentait beaucoup pour Michael, elle riait, elle vivait tout simplement et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter avec elle de la simplicité et de la beauté des petits riens qui composent la vie. Il sourit et toute la tension accumulée durant ces heures d'angoisse disparut, emportée par un éclat de rire.

Lincoln n'avait pas vécu cette émeute de l'intérieur, il n'avait été qu'un spectateur impuissant face à la douleur de ceux qu'il aimait.

Michael, lui avait décidé de ne pas être spectateur s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt dans l'antre du diable pour sauver sa bien-aimée.

Sara n'avait choisi que de vivre, de se battre sans espoir juste pour ne pas céder sans avoir lutté et finalement cette bataille elle l'avait gagné grâce à Michael.

Véronica restait en arrière, elle avait pris ses distances après l'adultère de Lincoln mais cet événement lui avait montré que même si il l'avait blessé elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il y a un mois cette émeute n'aurait affecté qu'une seule personne mais aujourd'hui elle en avait bouleversé quatre. Pour certains elle n'avait fait que leur démontrer ce qu'ils savaient déjà:qu'ils s'aimaient mais elle avait aussi montré si besoin était qu'ils étaient près à tout par amour.

Pour d'autres elle avait été un électrochoc, les forçant à admettre une vérité qu'ils essayaient de cacher par peur de souffrir et par crainte des répercussions qu'auraient sur leurs vies ses sentiments minutieusement enfouis. Mais tous savaient que les événements de cette journée auraient des conséquences.

****

Lincoln se retourna et vit Véronica partir. Son coeur se serra mais il ne dit ni ne fit rien. Il l'aimait depuis toujours et certainement pour toujours mais il avait commis une erreur et à cause de ce faux-pas il l'avait allait se marier avec ce Sébastian il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Véronica avait les larmes aux yeux et se répétait inlassablement "ça va passer,ça va passer" mais elle savait bien que ça ne passerait pas, que ses sentiments seraient toujours là, au fond de son coeur. Mais les accepter c'était faire une croix sur la vie qu'elle s'était construite:sur son mariage, le couple sans faille et peut-être trop parfait qu'elle avait crée.

Après avoir rompu avec Lincoln elle avait voulu une vie tranquille et nette. Elle voulait la petite maison de banlieue,la palissade blanche,le chien qui joue dans le jardin avec les enfants,...Sébastian pouvait lui offrir tout ça et il l'aimait ,le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et murmura une dernière fois "ça va passer".

Lincoln savait que Véronica voulait se marier et lui il voulait la voir heureuse alors il poussa un long soupir et se dit que quoi qu'il arrive il tiendrait toujours sa promesse et continuerait à veiller sur elle. Il savait qu'elle était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser et il ne voulait pas profiter de son état de faiblesse. Il pria pour réussir à tenir sans jamais lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il avait pris la décision de vivre sans elle pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse même si il savait que son bonheur à lui était avec elle.

****

Michael et Lincoln se séparèrent après avoir échangé un au revoir touchant.

Michael et Sara montèrent en voiture et il la conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et s'assirent sur le lit, Michael caressait doucement le visage de Sara. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et releva la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Sara:Michael...

Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche comme pour lui demander de se taire,il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre mais elle devait parlait et pris sa main dans la sienne.

Sara:Michael tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante mais...(elle posa la main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens)C'était trop dangereux! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je t'aime et la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Michael:Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus risquer ma vie pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais rester sans rien faire si tu es en danger et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sauver quels que soit les risques que je doive prendre.

Sara l'embrassa mais l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait était trop forte, elle se blottit dans les bras de Michael.

Sara(les larmes aux yeux):Je ne veux pas!

Michael la berça doucement, il s'en voulait de lui infliger cette souffrance mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et elle comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, cet après-midi la vie leur avait fait comprendre que rien n'est jamais certain, que tout pouvait basculer en une fraction de seconde et ce constat les inquiétait tout les deux.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle craignait plus que tout qu'il risque encore sa vie pour elle et que cette fois le destin l'arrache à ses bras.

Si seulement le temps avait put s'arrêter et laisser les deux amants dans cette position pour toujours.

Sara releva la tête et l'embrassa, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps mais elle pouvait l'aimer et profiter de chaque seconde passée avec lui.

****

Michael se leva avec Sara blottit au creux de ses bras, il repoussa la couverture et l'étendit sur le lit mais elle s'accrocha à son cou pour le retenir.

Il sourit et se coucha à côté d'elle, elle reprit aussitôt sa place et se serra contre son torse. Elle enfouit la tête dans son cou et il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme un noyé s'accroche à la dernière bouffée d'oxygéne qui le reliait encore à la vie. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre cette bouffée d'air.

Ils avaient chacun traversé beaucoup d'épreuves mais celle de cette après-midi avait été la pire puisqu'ils avaient failli se perdre. Toute leur vie ils avaient encaissé les chocs et avancé en donnant aux autres tout le soutien et l'amour dont ils avaient eux-même besoin. Bien sûr Michael avait son frère mais c'était différent, Lincoln ne voyait pas les failles et les blessures qu'il cachait. Mais Sara et lui se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler et d'ailleurs ils ne disaient presque rien sur ces souffrances secrètes.

Mais parfois un souvenir douloureux leur revenait et dans ces moments là seul l'autre le remarquait et le comprenait, Sara avait déjà vécu ça une fois et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle raccrochait à Michael, pour retrouver en partie l'être qui avait veillé sur elle et dont elle avait été séparé.

Alors sans un mot, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient en parler, ils se prenaient la main ou s'embrassaient juste pour rappeler à celui qui souffrait que l'autre était là pour le soutenir.

Ils ne voulaient pas se perdre maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, ils ne demandaient que de pouvoir s'aimer et même ça la vie avait tenté de leur reprendre. Mais Michael avait refusé cette fatalité, il était parti la chercher et l'avait ramené à lui.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura doucement "Je ne laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer. Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien."

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, elle lui faisait confiance d'une façon défiant toutes logiques et toutes raisons mais comme on dit le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et son coeur battait pour lui. Cette confiance absolue maintenait leur couple et si jamais elle était brisée plus rien ne pourrait la réparer et les rapprocher, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait lui faire du mal, ne l'envisageait même pas et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara s'étira et se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller Michael mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent dès qu'il la sentit bouger.

Michael:Tu devrais te recoucher, il est tôt et tu as besoin de repos.

Sara(taquine):Tu parles de l'émeute ou de cette nuit?

Il sourit à sa remarque, décidemment Sara ne se laisser pas dominer par les problèmes qu'elle rencontraient et préférait continuer à vivre sans s'en soucier, il ne savait pas à quel point sa pensée était juste...

Michael(faussement autoritaire):Arrêtes de discuter et rendors-toi!

Sara lui sourit puis le regarda avec une petite moue hésitante.

Sara(gênée):Je...Je ne peux pas.

Michael(amusé):Si il suffit que tu fermes les yeux et après le sommeil viens.

Sara eu un mince sourire et Michael sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il la regarda puis la pris dans ses bras.

Michael:Ecoutes si c'est à cause de l'émeute ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

Sara soupira encore une fois il se montrait doux et prévenant envers elle mais elle allait être obligée de le blesser. Car, elle en était sûre, ce qu'elle allait lui dire lui ferait du mal.

Sara:Michael ce n'est pas ça. Si je ne peux pas me recoucher c'est parce que je dois aller...(prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage)Je dois aller travailler.

Ce qu'elle lui dit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, la veille elle avait frôlé la mort dans cette prison et aujourd'hui elle voulait y retourner! Il était hors de question qu'il prenne à nouveau le risque de la perdre!

****

Le coeur de Sara se serra lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Michael, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de le gifler. Son regard exprimait la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient envahi:la peur, le déni, le refus, la colère, l'incompréhension,... Sara savait qu'il pourrait la comprendre mais il ne voulait pas. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

Sara:Michael, je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille mais je le dois. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés hier et je dois les soigner en plus je ne veux pas laisser ma peur me dominer.

Michael(criant presque):Non tu n'es obligé de rien! Ces blessés que tu veux aider ils étaient prêts à te tuer ou te violer! Et tu ne laisserais pas ta peur te dominer, tu admettrais juste que c'est trop dangereux!

Sara caressa doucement la joue de Michael pour le calmer, elle savait que si il était en colère c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour elle.

Sara(doucement):Michael, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu ne peux pas juger tout les prisonniers de Fox River en fonction des actes de certains et même ceux qui m'ont attaqué ont le droit d'être soigné. Et depuis trois ans que je travaille là-bas c'est la première fois qu'il y a une émeute, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'habituel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour il y a un crash qu'il faut arrêter de prendre l'avion. Là c'est la même chose, il y a eu une émeute mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y en aura une autre.

Michael(calmé):Oui mais il y a un risque.

Sara:Et il y a un risque que l'immeuble de ta société s'effondre pendant que tu y travailles. Il y a un risque pour qu'une conduite de gaz explose... La vie est faîtes de risques et si on ne les prend pas on ne profite pas pleinement de la vie. Je prends peut-être un risque en continuant de travailler à Fox River mais je prends aussi un risque en conduisant ma voiture, en sortant dans la rue,... Et je ne suis pas inconsciente non plus,je sais que c'est dangereux et je ferais attention. Je te promets d'être prudente .D'accord?

Michael poussa un long soupir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la changer et il l'aimait telle qu'elle était et même si une boule se formait dans son estomac rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse retourner là-bas il devait la laisser faire.

Michael:D'accord.

Sara lui sourit et l'embrassa tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras comme pour la retenir près de lui.

****

Elle se leva et partit se préparer, lorsqu'il la vit passer la porte de la salle de bain il revit le matin précédent et il eu envie de lui crier de rester, de ne pas y aller, de ne pas prendre ce risque mais il se fit violence,serra les poings et garda en lui toute la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la perdre.

Elle avait senti son regard sur elle et elle aussi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette salle de bain. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il essaye de l'empêcher de retourner à Fox River et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne faisait rien ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait du mal si il insistait et elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça. Elle s'en voulait d'être comme ça ,d'avoir ce besoin d'aider les autres même si c'était dangereux et même si c'était une preuve de générosité elle se sentait égoiste. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir passer outre ses convictions pour lui mais ça lui était impossible, c'était ancré en elle, ce besoin viscéral de venir en aide aux autres et elle savait qu'il était comme elle.

Il restait couché sur le lit sans bouger, réunissant toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui demander quelque chose d'impossible qui la blesserait.

Ils restaient immobiles, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir puis elle se tourna vers lui.

Sara:Tu n'as pas à avoir peur parce que je reviendrais ce soir et tous les autres soirs et tout ira bien.

Elle le regarda puis une idée lui vint, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un petit coffret de bois sculpté. Elle s'assit sur le lit près de Michael et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une amulette, une fleur finement taillée dans du bois exotique.

Sara:Elle vient d'un petit village d'Amazonie, là-bas elle représente l'amour et le foyer.

Elle prit la main de Michael et y déposa l'amulette.

Sara:Pour que je sache toujours où est ma maison et que je puisses y revenir. Tu garderas un peu de moi et ce sera mon phare au milieu de la mer déchaînée qu'est la vie, tu ne pourras pas me perdre puisqu'elle sera là pour me guider vers toi.

Michael serra l'amulette dans sa main et embrassa Sara. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et lui sourit. Elle attrapa son sac qui était posé sur la table de nuit et ouvrit une petite poche intérieure pour en sortir une petite fleur en origami, c'était l'une de celle qu'il lui avait offert à leur premier rendez-vous.

Sara:Moi aussi j'ai mon porte-bonheur alors tu vois il n'y a aucun risque!

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau les deux fleurs ne faneraient jamais tout comme leur amour.

****

La voiture de Michael s'arrêta devant Fox River, il avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner, même si la discussion qu'il avait eu ce matin l'avait rassuré il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Sara déposa un baiser sur la joue de Michael et sortit de la voiture.

Sara:A ce soir.

Michael:Oui, à ce soir.

Il démarra et s'éloigna de la prison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda le bâtiment où elle avait failli mourir la veille... Mais mieux valait laisser le passé où il était et aller de l'avant! Elle croyait au destin et son destin n'était pas de mourir dans cette prison elle en était certaine. Son destin était de vivre heureuse avec Michael! Mais pour accéder au bonheur elle ne devait pas se laisser dominer par ses peurs, elle était une femme forte et reculer devant le danger n'était pas dans sa nature! En franchissant ces portes elle franchirait également un nouvel obstacle,sa vie n'avait jamais été facile, dès son enfance elle avait rencontré des obstacles mais elle avait compris qu'il fallait les surmonter pour continuer à vivre. Au fur et à mesure cela l'avait endurci et avait formé un rempart autour de son coeur, ce rempart elle devait le consolider pour pouvoir entrer dans Fox River et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle refoula ses doutes et ses peurs au fond d'elle et passa les portes du pénitencier. Ce soir elle enlèverait sa carapace avec Michael mais pour le moment elle devait être forte.

Montrer ses faiblesses est parfois la plus belle des preuves d'amour...

****

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de Sara, il était 18h00 et bien sûr il était venu la chercher.

Sara(souriant):Je t'avais dit que je pouvais rentrer seule!

Michael(riant):Oui mais vu ton sens de l'orientation j'ai préféré passer te prendre pour être sûre que tu ne perdes pas!

Sara :(faussement vexé):Monsieur Scofield seriez-vous en train de faire allusion au musée océanographique et par la même occasion de vous moquez de moi?

Michael rit de plus belle et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

Michael(lui murmurant à l'oreille):Est-ce que tu serais en colère si c'était le cas?

Sara(souriant):Très!

Il sourit puis se détacha un peu d'elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

Michael:Alors je ne moques pas de toi.

Sara(souriant):Tant mieux!

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa mais en plein milieu du baiser il se mit à rire.

Michael(riant):Désolé mais tu te rends compte que ta carte avait quand même quarante ans!

Sara s'écarta de lui et lui mit un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Sara:Non mais tu t'es vu!Tu te rappelles le temps que tu as mis pour m'aborder et du coup de fil que tu m'as passé après!

Michael(arrêtant de rire):C'était si pathétique que ça?

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ah les hommes et leur petite fierté de mâle!En fait il était bien fragile leur égo!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Sara:Non et puis je trouvais ça mignon!

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent, voilà ils avaient déjà retrouvé la légèreté d'une vie simple et ça leur faisait du bien.

_Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de ne rien pouvoir dire^^ Je te dis pas l'envie que j'ai de tout te révéler des fois ! Mais tu n'auras pas de spoilers (ou plutôt pas trop parce que tu arrives souvent m'en faire avouer un ou deux :p)

**AngeBlond17 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que des personnes lisent ma fic !

___________________________________________________________________________

Michael et Sara roulaient tranquillement lorsque celui-ci prit un air grave.

Michael:Sara,il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

Sara(surprise):Euh d'accord vas-y.

Michael:C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Sara(de plus en plus surprise):L'émeute?

Michael:Oui et non. En fait c'est de ton père que j'aimerais te parler.

Sara(soupirant):Oh!

Michael:Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'était pas là hier et pourquoi il ne t'a pas appelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Sara(les yeux baissés):Il était là.

Michael(stupéfait):Quoi!?Mais je ne l'ai pas vu!

Sara:Comme il a vu que je n'étais pas seule il est reparti après avoir demandé à un garde de me dire qu'il espérait que j'allais bien mais que...(ses yeux s'embuèrent)Que de toutes manières il m'avait prévenu et que si je me retrouvais en danger c'était entièrement de ma faute.

Michael arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers Sara. Comment un père pouvait-il laisser un message pareil à sa fille alors qu'elle venait de frôler la mort?!Il lui prit la main et la serra.

Michael:Sara... Sara retira sa main de la sienne et s'essuya les yeux.

Sara:Non Michael, je sais que tu vas essayer de lui trouver des excuses ou de me consoler mais je ne veux pas. Si mon père a décidé de m'exclure de sa vie et d'être aussi dur avec moi et bien tant pis. Je ne veux pas pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Ce serait accorder de l'importance à ses paroles que de les laisser me toucher.

Michael:Mais ça te blesse.

Sara:Bien sûr ça me fait du mal mais je préfère ne pas y penser. D'accord ?

Michael(soupirant):D'accord.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sara:Michael?

Michael:Oui.

Sara:Tu sais pour que la voiture roule il faut que tu mettes le contact.

Michael(souriant):Oh et moi qui croyais qu'on était en panne!

Il démarre la voiture.

Michael:Waouh!Ca y'est ça remarche!

Sara(roulant de grands yeux):C'est magique!

Ils reprirent la route en riant tout les deux.

****

Le lendemain matin Sara partit tôt car elle avait une course à faire avant d'aller travailler.

Michael:Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose?

Sara(riant):Michael,j'ai une voiture tu sais!

Michael:Oui mais ça ne me déranges vraiment pas et...

Sara(lui coupant la parole):Peut-être mais tu vas arriver en retard à ton travail si tu me conduis à Fox River!

Michael:Ce n'est pas grave, je suis le patron on ne peut rien me dire.

Sara passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien.

Sara(moqueuse):Non mais regardez-moi ce chef d'entreprise abusif. Tu sais que tu es sensé montrer le bon exemple?

Michael:Oui mais comme tu l'as dit je suis un patron abusif et même tyrannique alors pendant que mes pauvres employés se tuent à la tâche moi je passes du temps avec la plus belle femme du monde.

Sara(souriant):Tu espères me faire céder avec un compliment?

Michael:Qui ne tentes rien n'a rien.

Sara:Et tout travail mérite salaire alors pour ce gentil compliment voici un baiser.

Elle l'embrassa.

Michael:J'ai droit à une augmentation?

Sara se rapprocha de lui puis s'éloigna pour continuer à s'habiller.

Sara:Non.

Michael:Tu sais que là c'est toi le patron tyrannique!

Sara(riant):Oui je sais!

****

_(Ce para a à l'origine été écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma plus grande fan adorée^^)_

Michael alla chercher Sara à Fox River même si elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie il la trouva en train de discuter avec un vieil homme qu'elle avait apparemment déjà fini de soigner.

Sara:Vous êtes sûr que ça va Charles?

Westmorland:Vous savez une jolie femme comme vous doit avoir mieux à faire que de discuter avec un vieux débris comme moi. D'ailleurs je pense que ce jeune homme est là pour vous.

Sara se retourna et sourit en voyant Michael.

Sara:Je n'ai pas fini ça ne te gênes pas d'attendre un peu?(se tournant vers Westmorland)Quant à vous Charles vous n'êtes pas un vieux débris et j'aime parler avec vous.

Michael:Prends ton temps, je t'attends à la porte. Sara lui sourit puis revint vers Westmorland.

Westmorland:Il était temps, une femme jeune, belle, intelligente, drôle et gentille comme vous n'a pas le droit d'être célibataire!

Sara(riant):Vous me faîtes des compliments pour me faire céder?(désignant Michael)Il a tenté à peu près la même chose ce matin et ça n'a pas marché!

Un garde arriva et frappa à la porte pour signifier qu'il était temps que Westmorland retourne dans sa cellule.

Sara:Oui, deux minutes.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit une boîte qu'elle tendit à Westmorland.

Westmorland:Vous savez ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. _(^^)_

Sara:Oui mais j'en avais envie. Ouvrez!

Il retira le couvercle de la boîte et découvrit un adorable petit chaton.

Westmorland:Mais...c'est...un chat!

Sara(prenant le chaton):Oui,c'est une petite femelle de trois mois, après ce qui s'est passé je me suis dit que vous deviez vous sentir seul.

Elle lui mit le chaton dans les bras et il le serra contre lui.

Westmorland(les larmes aux yeux):Merci doc!Je...Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre.

Sara(souriant):C'est déjà largement suffisant. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un nom à cette demoiselle.

Westmorland regarda un instant le chaton puis releva les yeux vers Sara.

Westmorland:Nathalie!

Sara(souriant):Ca lui va très bien!C'est pour l'actrice Nathalie Wood?

Westmorland:Alors là vous m'impressionnez doc!

Sara:Oh, je ne suis pas très calée sur les anciennes actrices mais celle-ci était la préférée de ma mère.

Westmorland:Une femme de goût, tout comme sa fille.

Sara rit et ouvrit la porte car le gardien commençait à s'impatienter.

Westmorland sortit, tenant Nathalie comme un trésor.

Michael(amusé):Alors maintenant tu offres des chats aux détenus?C'est ça que tu as fait ce matin?

Sara:Et oui, on ne peut rien te cacher!

Michael sourit puis pris Sara par la main et l'entraîna hors de la prison.

****

Bellick:Doc!

Sara poussa un soupir et regarda Michael.

Sara:Tu n'as pas l'impression de déjà vu?

Michael(souriant):Un peu.

Bellick se rapprocha d'eux et lança un regard mauvais à Michael avant de se tourner vers Sara.

Bellick:Je voulais vous parler de l'émeute. Enfin plutôt de votre père, vous savez je lui ai un peu parlé et je me suis dit que comme...

Le sang de Sara ne fit qu'un tour.

Sara(lui coupant la parole):Comme vous aviez profité du fait que je sois en danger pour essayer d'influencer les choix de mon père vous vous disiez que vous êtes vraiment immonde?(devant le visage surpris de Bellick)Et oui j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait!

Bellick devint écarlate et Sara tourna les talons, furieuse, mais Michael la rattrapa.

Michael:Eh!Tu ne sais même pas où je suis garé!

Sara s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec un mince sourire.

Sara:Désolé, je t'avais oublié.

Michael(faussement vexé):Merci ,ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point ma présence est importante pour toi!

Sara rit et se rapprocha de lui.

Sara:Tu sais bien que ta présence est très importante pour moi.

Michael:Hum,je ne sais pas...

Sara(souriant):Oh ,il faudrait peut-être que je te le prouves?

Michael(souriant):Oui,je crois que c'est nécessaire.

Sara:Si c'est nécessaire alors...

Elle l'embrassa puis sourit.

Sara:Je te signales quand même que j'étais sensée être en colère là!

****.

Lincoln jeta la chaise contre le mur. Son appartement était un véritable champ de bataille. Il ne restait qu'une petite enveloppe, posée sur la table, qui avait échappé au massacre.

Lincoln se prit la tête dans les mains et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qui traînait par terre. Il prit l'envelloppe et relut encore unr fois son contenu.

_Véronica Donovan_

_ET_

_Sébastian Chase_

_Vous convient à leur mariage le 9 Octobre prochain._

C'était simple et sans fioritures mais la teinte crème du papier donnait une certaine douceur au faire-part et Lincoln pensa que c'était certainement Véronica qui avait choisi les invitations, c'était tout à fait ses goûts.

Sa colère disparut, remplacée par une immense tristesse, dans quelques mois Véronica deviendrait Mme Chase et il n'allait rien faire, il s'était promis de ne pas gâcher son bonheur. Alors il irait à ce mariage et sourirait, il lui ferait la bise et la féliciterait même si ce serait dur pour lui il le ferait pour elle.

**

Véronica rentra chez elle et trouva Sébastian sur le canapé.

Sébastian:Coucou ma chérie. Un de mes rendez-vous a été annulé alors je suis rentré plus tôt.

Véronica:Oh(voyant une bouteille de champagne sur la table)Tu as gagné un procès?

Sébastian(souriant):Non mais je l'ai acheté parce qu'aujourd'hui tout nos proches savent que nous sommes fiancés. C'est officiel, Véronica Donovan et Sébastian Chase vont se marier!

Les yeux de Véronica s'embuèrent et Sébastian la prit dans ses bras.

Sébastian:Oh ma chérie, il ne faut pas être émue à ce point!

Mais même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais la raison pour laquelle les larmes avaient inondé ses yeux c'était parce que, l'espace d'un instant, Véronica avait pensé à Lincoln...

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	11. Chapter 11

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps à l'époque mais j'avais eu envie de te faire plaisir pour ton anniversaire ;) T'as raison pauvre Lincoln, ce para était vraiment triste ! Je sais bien que tu aimes les spoilers tu essayes de m'en faire dire un maximum (et moi je t'en dis en plus xD).

**BigBoss17 : **Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage sur le patron tyrannique. Et puis j'aime bien Westmorland alors je voulais qu'il fasse une petite apparition dans ma fic. Quant à Linc je l'aime beaucoup, il sera assez présent !

___________________________________________________________________________

Michael et Sara étaient dans la voiture discutant de tout et de rien.

Michael:Je dois passer prendre des vêtements chez moi, il va falloir qu'on fasse un détour.

Sara:Michael ça fait trois jours que tu dors chez moi et c'est très agréable mais...(riant)Ton concierge va croire que tu t'es fait enlevé par les extra-terrestres!

Michael(riant):Mais ils sont beaucoup plus sexy que ce que l'on croit!

Sara lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Michael:Aïe!Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont très violents!(avec un regard coquin)Je me suis même fait mordre!

Sara le regarda bouche bée puis reprit ses esprits.

Sara:Michael!Alors là tu dors chez toi!Ca t'apprendra à te plaindre!

Michael(souriant):Eh!Mais je ne me suis jamais plains, je constatais c'est tout!

Sara(moqueuse):Oui et bien ce soir tu constateras que ton lit est grand est froid et que je te manques atrocement!

Michael(charmeur):Et si je m'en suis déjà rendu compte?

Sara(espiègle):Alors tu pourras constater que quand on fait le malin on dort tout seul comme un grand!

Michael rit et se tourna vers Sara.

Michael:On pourrait partir en week-end ou en vacances, j'ai adoré ces trois jours avec toi.

Sara(souriant):Moi aussi, c'est très bonne idée!

Michael sourit et lui caressa tendrement la main.

Michael:Alors on partira!

Sara:D'accord!

Ils se sourirent et Michael se gara devant son immeuble.

****

Sara rit en voyant la pile de courrier intacte sur la table de la salle à manger de Michael.

Sara(riant):Tu n'as pas ouvert ton courrier depuis trois jours!?

Michael:Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, à chaque fois je suis passé en coup de vent.(se dirigeant vers les lettres)Facture,publicité,facture,encore de la pub et...Aïe...

Michael avait pris un air soucieux qui inquiéta Sara, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sara:Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Michael(soupirant):Pour moi non mais pour Linc oui.

Il lui tendit la petite enveloppe et elle s'assit sur ses genoux pour la lire.

Sara(pensive):Véronica...Ce n'est pas la fille dont tu m'as parlé, l'ex de Lincoln?

Michael:Si c'est elle et à l'heure qu'il est Lincoln doit être dans un sal état.

Sara l'embrassa sur la joue, elle savait que Lincoln et Michael était très proches et que la souffrance de son frère le touchait.

Sara:Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir?

Michael:Oui, je crois qu'il a besoin de soutien. Tu viens avec moi?

Sara:Je pense que c'est mieux que tu y ailles seul pour que vous vous puissiez discuter tout les deux.

Michael(soupirant):Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Sara(faussement offusquée):Comment ça sans doute, j'ai **toujours** raison!

Michael(souriant):Bien sûr où avais-je la tête?

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis y colla le sien.

Michael:Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire.

Sara:Le plus important ce n'est pas ce que tu lui diras mais le fait que tu sois là et qu'il voit qu'il n'est pas seul.(se levant)Allez hop maintenant tu y vas!

Michael:Je rêve ou tu me vires pour la deuxième fois de la journée?

Sara :(le poussant vers la porte):Non et cette fois c'est de chez toi que je te vire. Oust!

Michael rit puis ils sortirent de l'appartement.

****

Michael arriva chez Lincoln après avoir déposé Sara chez elle.

Quand il entra chez son frère il se demanda un instant si l'appartement n'avait pas été cambriolé puis il vit Lincoln assit par terre .Il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, celui-ci sursauta à ce contact et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de son frère.

Lincoln(surpris):Michael!Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Michael:Je suis venu voir si le type qui a mis à sac ton appart ne t'avait pas amoché au passage.

Lincoln(gêné):Euh ça...J'avais envie de changer de déco.

Michael(voyant une chaise en milles morceaux):Tu as une dent contre les chaises?

Lincoln(souriant):Je préfère les tabourets.

Michael sourit puis soupira et pris un air sérieux.

Michael:Moi aussi j'ai reçu l'invitation.

Lincoln(feignant de ne pas comprendre):Quelle inv...Et puis zut, j'ai jamais su mentir et on sait tout les deux que c'est à cause de Véro que j'ai massacré mon appartement.

Michael:C'est vrai...Tu n'étais vraiment pas crédible quand tu m'as assuré que le père noël existait!

Lincoln rit et se tourna vers son frère.

Lincoln:Merci d'être venu.

Michael:Ca sert à ça un frère.

Lincoln(moqueur):On t'as enfin trouvé une utilité!

Michael:Oui, consoler les abrutis qui n'osent pas dire à la femme de leur vie qu'il l'aime!

Lincoln:C'est pas parce que j'ose pas ou que je suis trop fier c'est juste que...c'est mieux comme ça.

Michael(soupirant):Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire?

Lincoln:Non mais tu peux rester regarder le match de basket avec moi.

Michael(souriant):D'accord!

****

Sara s'inquiétait pour Lincoln et elle décida d'appeler Michael.

Michael:Allô?

Sara:Allô, mon amour.

Michael:Rose?

Sara resta clouée sur place ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un éclat de rire.

Michael(riant):Tu as constaté que quand on fait la maligne ça nous retombe toujours dessus?

Sara poussa un profond soupir et eu l'impression que son coeur recommençait à battre après cinq minutes d'arrêt.

Sara:Michael, je te quittes.

Michael(paniquant):Non!Je...C'était une blague!Je voulais...enfin...ce matin...ce soir...c'est toi qui...

Sara éclata de rire à son tour.

Sara(riant):Tu connais le coup de l'arroseur arrosé?

Michael:Sara!Ce n'est pas drôle!J'ai cru que...

Sara(lui coupant la parole ):C'est toi qui a commencé alors ne te plains pas parce que tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais! Tu sais si j'ai appelé c'est pour avoir des nouvelles de Lincoln...

Michael(soupirant):Il va mieux que son appartement,du moins en apparence.

Sara:Pardon!?

Michael:Oh c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Linc essaye une nouvelle déco, le style après tsunami.

Sara:D'accord, je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

Michael:Il hurle à Tony Parker de se bouger les fesses.

Sara(riant):Je croyais que c'était son joueur préféré!

Michael:Oui mais là on va dire qu'il n'a pas les hommes mariés en odeur de sainteté!

Sara(moqueuse):Donc c'est Tony Parker qui prend pour le mariage de Véronica?

Michael(riant):J'ai jamais dit que mon frère était quelqu'un de logique!

Ils rirent puis raccrochèrent après que Lincoln ai appelé Mchael, Tony venait de rater une passe ce qui prouvait que le mariage rendait les gens nuls...

****

Lincoln:Ce joueur est vraiment minable!

Michael(somnolent):Linc, tu regardes un match qui date de la semaine dernière, tu sais quand tu le trouvais formidable.

Lincoln:Ouais mais depuis il a vachement baissé, c'est le mariage je te dis!

Michael(riant):C'est le même match! Comment le niveau d'un joueur peut-il passer de génial à nul selon le moment où tu regardes son match!?

Lincoln(avec mauvaise foi):La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette partie je devais avoir trop bu!

Michael(exaspéré):Tu avais bu une bière alors que là tu en es à ta (ouvrant les yeux pour voir les bouteilles)SEPTIEME!(se levant et prenant son frère par le bras)Allez Linc ,il est tard et tu as bien assez bu!

Lincoln(protestant):Mais le match est pas fini!

Michael(exaspéré):Mais tu l'as déjà vu la semaine dernière!Allez maintenant tu vas te coucher!

Lincoln se leva en grognant et se retourna vers son frère en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Lincoln:Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que le mariage a rendu Tony Parker nul!

Michael(soupirant):D'accord,si tu veux on va dire que le mariage fait perdre tout leur talent aux joueurs de te va?

Lincoln:Ouais enfin il a toujours été nul finalement et je suis sûr qu'Eva Longoria va le quitter!

Michael:Et moi je suis sûr que tu vas aller au lit dans moins de cinq minutes.

Lincoln:Oh c'est bon j'y vais.

Lincoln partit se coucher tandis que son frère essayait de ranger l'appartement complètement dévasté, il ne savait pas si les mariages avaient un effet néfaste sur les joueurs de basket mais ils en avaient un sur la déco des appartements !

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Même si Michael est avec lui Lincoln se sent seul, la seule personne avec qui il veut être c'est Véronica :'(

**BigBoss87 : **T'en fais pas moi aussi j'ai sens de l'humour assez déjanté, j'adore les expressions bizarres et assez loufoque comme « le style après tsunami »^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Michael n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit mais au moins l'appartement de Lincoln était à peu près habitable maintenant. Il avait la tête lourde et il ferma les yeux quelques instants, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait de la journée et il devrait certainement travailler ce week-end pour rattraper le boulot qu'il n'avait pas pu faire aujourd'hui. Il avait la main sur le front lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Sara(souriant):Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas vraiment en état de conduire alors j'ai préféré venir te chercher.

Michael:Merci, je suis épuisé!

Sara:Ca se voit!Allez viens je te ramène chez toi.

Michael:D'accord, de toutes manières je n'arrive pas à avancer sur les plans de cette école.

Sara sourit et s'approcha de lui mais fronça les sourcils devant le plan.

Sara(moqueuse):Michel, je ne suis pas experte en architecture mais ça se sont les plans d'un hôpital!

Michael(sortant de sa léthargie):Hein!Encore je me disais bien que c'était un peu superflu une salle de réanimation dans une école!

Sara(riant):Un petit peu en effet! Tu n'as vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous aujourd'hui! Heureusement que je suis passée de prendre, tu aurais été capable d'avoir un accident!

Il rit à son tour puis attrapa sa veste.

Michael:Il n'y a aucun risque puisque j'ai mon chauffeur personnel!

Sara:Oui sauf que pour le moment c'est toi qui a joué aux chauffeurs! Il fallait bien que je me rattrape!

Ils se sourirent puis descendirent les escaliers et sortirent de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la voiture de Sara.

****

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Michael qui s'affala sur le canapé.

Sara:Tu aurais plus tôt fait d'aller te coucher.

Michael(souriant):Mlle Tancredi,serait-ce des avances?

Sara:Non mais si tu restes sur ce canapé encore cinq minutes tu vas t'y endormir et il n'est pas confortable.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la chambre où elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à se coucher. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

Il s'endormit rapidement et quand elle fut sûre qu'il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa doucement sa joue.

Elle se redressa pour partir mais il avait l'air tellement paisible et serein qu'elle resta quelques instants indécise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit en l'entendant murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil et décida de rester avec lui pour la nuit.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et enfila la chemise qu'il venait de retirer. Elle se glissa doucement dans les draps en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller car il avait bien besoin de sommeil. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras alors qu'il dormait toujours.

Elle profita quelques instants de ce moment de tendresse et de douceur puis s'endormit à son tour.

****

Sara se réveilla sous l'effet des caresses de Michael, elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat et encore une fois cette attitude le fit sourire et il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

Michael:Bonjour ma rose.

Sara sursauta et s'écarta de Michael.

Sara:Michael!Quand je t'ai appelé et que tu as répondu Rose, c'était réellement une plaisanterie?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Michael qui avait d'abord été surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement comprit sa réaction.

Michael(avec un sourire charmeur):Non,ce n'était pas entièrement une plaisanterie. Si je t'ai appelé Rose c'était en souvenir de notre premier rendez-vous où je t'ai comparé à une rose en origami. Tu es magnifique et douce mais si on essaye de te cueillir tu montres tes épines alors il faut te saisir avec délicatesse et soin pour ne pas se faire piquer.

Sara:Et toi tu es un ange!Je t'aime.

Michael:Moi aussi je t'aime ma rose.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se resserra contre lui.

Sara(souriant):Tu te souviens du matin de l'émeute.

Michael(fronça les sourcils):Bien sûr que je m'en souviens,j'ai failli te perdre ce jour-là!

Sara:Tu m'avais demandé de rester(faisant la moue)Tu pourrais recommencer?

Michael(moqueur):Mais on est adulte, c'est puéril de sécher le boulot!

Sara:Oui, tu as raison.

Elle se redressa et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit sous le regard surpris de Michael lorsqu'il la retint.

Michael:Eh!Je plaisantais!Je veux que tu restes!

Sara rit et retourna dans les bras de Michael.

Sara:Tu vois j'ai réussi à ce que tu me demandes de rester!

Michael(riant):Que veux-tu,je n'arrive pas à te résister!

Sara se blottit un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa.

Sara:Alors on passe la journée ici?

Michael:Oui, rien que tout les deux!

Il se pencha vers elle et dévora son cou de baisers.

****

Michael et Sara s'embrassaient lorsque le téléphone sonna. Sara poussa un grognement de mécontentement et cassa le baiser.

Sara:Je hais l'idiot qui a inventé le téléphone!

Michael rit et reprit le baiser.

Michael:Et moi j'adore le géni qui a inventé le répondeur!

Elle rit mais s'écarta à nouveau de lui.

Sara:C'est peut-être important. Il faudrait mieux que tu répondes.

Michael:Si c'est important la personne laissera un message.

Il tenta de reprendre ses lèvres mais elle se déroba à nouveau.

Sara:Je ne veux pas que tu rates un coup de fil important à cause de moi.

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement puis décrocha le téléphone.

Michael:Allo? Je suis au lit avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde alors si vous pouviez rappeler plus tard...

Sara resta bouche bée devant la répartie de Michael et celui-ci s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il changea d'expression.

Michael:Euh oui bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite. Et je...je suis désolé pour...enfin...vous savez.

Ses joues virérent au rouge sous le coup de la gêne et de la colère et il se tourna vers Sara qui le regardait, inquiète.

Michael:C'était un officier de a été arrêté pour ivresse sur la voie publique!

****

Sara s'approcha de Michael et noua ses bras autour de son torse avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

Michael:Je suis désolé, on devait passer la journée ensemble et au lieu de ça...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

Sara:Ce n'est pas grave. Lincoln a besoin de toi, il est prioritaire sur notre journée à deux.

Michael:C'est toi ma priorité!

Sara(riant):Eh bien tu me le prouveras quand Lincoln ira mieux!

Michael(soupirant):Oui, il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard.

Sara l'embrassa puis se leva pour s'habiller et préparer les affaires de Michael.

Michael:Tu peux rester dormir ici encore un peu tu sais.

Sara:Non, je préfère t'accompagner au poste de police. Je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux cette fois.

Michael:Tu as décidemment toujours raison!

Sara sourit et lui tendit de quoi s'habiller alors qu'elle était elle-même déjà prête.

Sara:Et je te rappelles que tu as laissé ta voiture à ton boulot hier.

Michael se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un profond soupir.

Michael:Et en plus il faut que j'ailles chercher cette foutue bagnole!

Sara s'assit à côté de lui et lui massa la nuque.

Sara:Je vais m'en charger pendant que tu t'occuperas de Lincoln.

Michael releva la tête et lui sourit.

Michael:C'est toi qui es un ange!

_Une tite review svp^^_


	13. Chapter 13

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **C'est vrai que je postes beaucoup en ce moment mais bon j'ai de l'avance alors autant en profiter^^ C'est vrai que Lincoln commence à nous faire une dépression, le pauvre (je l'adore mon gros nounours !) (faut que j'arrêtes de lui donner ce surnom débile XD)

**BigBoss87 : **Mdr j'adore ton anecdote !! Mes chapitres font de la pub pour Tony Parker lol !

___________________________________________________________________________

Michael partit dans la salle de bain et Sara lui prépara un café.

Lincoln était bourru, grognon, indiscret, gaffeur, lourd et bien plus encore mais c'était au final un gros nounours. Sara s'était très vite attaché à lui et c'était réciproque, il était un peu le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et ça lui faisait de la peine de savoir qu'il allait mal.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait car même si elle n'avait jamais eu le coeur brisé, elle pouvait très bien imaginer le mal que ça lui ferait si jamais Michael la quittait. Parfois cette "dépendance" l'effrayait, elle s'était juré de ne plus être accro à quoi que ce soit après avoir arrêté la drogue mais voilà qu'elle avait développé une nouvelle addiction:Michael.

Toute notre vie on cherche quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser notre douleur et jamais Sara n'aurait imaginé qu'un homme pourrait lui faire oublier le malheur, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était plutôt eux qui le provoquait.

Elle avait vu l'amour que sa mère portait à son père la détruire mais l'amour que Sara portait à Michael la rendait plus forte, elle était heureuse grâce à lui et maintenant qu'il avait des problèmes avec son frère c'était à elle de le soutenir.

****

Michael et Sara arrivèrent au poste de police et dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'officier Britt qui les avait appelé pour les prévenir de l'arrestation de Lincoln.

Britt: Bonjour, Mr Scofield je suppose.

Michael hocha la tête et serra la main que le policier lui tendait.

Britt(souriant):Et vous devez être la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Sara et Michael rougirent tandis que Sara serrait timidement la main de l'officier Britt.

Michael(gêné):Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je...

Britt(lui coupant la parole):Il n'y a pas de quoi et puis vous n'avez pas menti.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Sara dont les joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus alors que Michael essayait de contenir sa colère.

Michael(sec):Et en ce qui concerne mon frère?

Le policier et Sara furent surpris par le ton de Michael et Sara lui prit la main, lui faisant la demande silencieuse de ne pas se montrer jaloux maintenant alors que Lincoln était au plus mal et avait besoin d'eux.

Britt:Eh bien nous l'avons mis en cellule de dégrisement et une fois que vous aurez signé quelques formulaires et payé sa caution il pourra sortir.

Michael poussa un lourd soupir et Sara lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

Sara:D'accord. Il est dans quel état?

Britt:Je dirais qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il reste éloigné des bouteilles d'alcool pendant un certain temps.

Michael:J'y veillerais. Je peux le voir?

Le policier hocha la tête et entraîna Michael dans un couloir tandis que Sara allait remplir la paperasse nécessaire à la sortie de Lincoln.

****

Lincoln baissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère.

Lincoln:T'étais pas obligé de venir.

Michael:Pour que tu sortes si.

Lincoln:J'avais plus de bières et la supérette était fermée alors...

Michael:C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Lincoln sourit légèrement à son frère.

Lincoln:T'as qu'à le dire à ces flics! Ils m'ont arrêté comme si j'étais un gosse de quinze ans!

Michael:Linc, tu as un gosse de gosse de quinze ans. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme l'un d'eux. Imagine quand LJ prendra sa première cuite qu'il te reproche d'avoir fait exactement la même chose il y a peu de temps. Tu as des responsabilités, je sais que tu souffres mais tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Tu es adulte alors prends tes responsabilités.

Lincoln(les larmes aux yeux):Elle va se marier Mike...

Michael : Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y de l'espoir!Ne part pas perdant à l'avance.

Lincoln soupira et regarda son frère à travers les barreaux.

Lincoln:Tu sais pendant longtemps ça a été elle qui m'empêchait de faire des conneries alors maintenant...

Michael:Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul. Mais je serais tout de même là pour les situations de ce genre.

Lincoln:Merci Mike.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et un policier accompagné de Sara vint ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Lincoln.

****

Lincoln sortit et regarda Sara.

Lincoln(penaud):Décidemment, j'en rate pas une! Je me fourre toujours dans les ennuis quand vous êtes ensemble. Désolé Sara.

Sara(riant):Avoue plutôt que tu voulais embêter ton frère!

Lincoln(riant):T'as deviné Sara! Je me venge de l'époque où monsieur me réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar!

Michael:Merci Linc, ça fait plaisir de t'aider!

Lincoln:Oh je l'ai vexé. Je pense que ça doit le gêner que je parles de ça devant toi, Sara.

Sara rit et s'approcha de Michael pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Sara:Maintenant quand tu feras un cauchemar tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour que je viennes te rassurer.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il avait un sourire béat.

Lincoln(grimaçant):Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Sara et Michael se sourirent avant de se tourner vers Lincoln et de lui dire d'une seule voix:"Parce que tu crois qu'on te l'aurai dit!"

Lincoln resta un instant sans voix puis monta dans la voiture, qu'ils venaient d'atteindre, sous les rires moqueurs de Michael et Sara.

****

Lincoln réussissait peu à peu à se sortir de l'esprit cette idée oppressante qui le rendait fou "Elle va se marier" cette phrase se répétait sans fin dans sa tête et son coeur se serrait.

Michael et Sara l'aidaient à faire abstraction de cette voix moqueuse qui lui murmurait à l'oreille ce refrain sinistre. Il riait avec eux mais tout à coup il se reprenait cette vérité en pleine figure comme un coup de couteau et encore en tant que petite frappe il s'était déjà fait poignardé mais la douleur que causait une lame éguisée n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Sara vit que Lincoln était perdu dans ses pensées et décida de étendre l'atmosphére.

Sara:J'ai une idée, quand j'étais petite et que je faisais de long trajet en voiture avec ma mère on jouait à faire des associations d'idées. Une personne dit un mot et la personne suivante doit dire le premier mot qui lui passe par la tête. Par exemple je dis "feuille" (se tournant vers Michael)et comme les feuilles te ferais penser aux arbres tu répondrais "arbre". Et au bout de deux minutes il faut trouver un lien entre le premier mot prononcé et le dernier. D'accord?

Michael:Je ne pense pas à "arbre" quand on me dit "feuille"!

Sara(soupirant):Michael, c'était un exemple!

Michael:Oui parce que moi quand on me dit "feuille", je pense "plan".

Lincoln(moqueur):Monsieur est trop intelligent pour penser à "arbre" et surtout trop obsédé par son boulot et ses "plans"!

Sara se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et vexer Michael qui était déjà à deux doigts de bouder, la maturité n'étant pas son point fort en présence de son frère.

Sara:Bon je commence:"mur"

Michael:"architecture"

Lincoln(moqueur):"obsédé par son boulot"

Sara(riant):"petit ami"

Michael(souriant):"amour"

Lincoln:"Véronica"

La bonne humeur qui avait envahit la voiture cessa aussitôt et Lincoln pâlit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand on lui disait "amour" c'était Véronica...

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	14. Chapter 14

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui c'est vrai que c'est triste quand Lincoln dit « Véronica », il m'est arrivé la même chose (sauf que moi je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute, je l'ai juste pensé heureusement !). C'est normal que Michael et Sara soient heureux, comme tu le dis au début tout est rose et beau. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas super sympa de la part de Michael d'afficher son bonheur avec Sara devant Lincoln qui lui est malheureux :s

**BigBoss87 : **Oui, ton anecdote m'a bien fait rire ! J'avoue que je suis un peu (bon d'accord beaucoup^^) sadique, mais il pour pouvoir avoir conscience du bonheur il faut connaître le malheur^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Sara baissa les yeux se reprochant d'avoir provoqué ce jeu et donc la peine de Lincoln.

Michael:Véronica perchée sur un mur qui picote du pain dur.

Lincoln et Sara relevèrent la tête vers Michael en se demandant si il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Il sourit devant la tête que faisaient son frère et sa petite amie et haussa les épaules. Le silence régnant dans la voiture était pesant et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Michael:Tu as dit qu'au bout de deux minutes il fallait trouvé un lien entre le premier et le dernier mot et c'était une comptine qu'elle m'avait apprise quand elle me gardait. Il y a le mot "mur" et j'ai remplacé "poule" par Véronica.

Sara et Lincoln avaient encore les yeux écarquillés de surprise mais ils éclatèrent vite de rire. Michael riait aussi mais moins pour se concentrer sur la route alors que Lincoln et Sara était complètement explosés de rire.

Sara(entre deux fous rire):J'ai cru que tu étais devenu complètement fou!

Lincoln(riant):Tu parles moi j'étais prêt à te prendre le volant pour te conduire à l'asile!

Michael(boudeur):Pourtant c'était la règle du jeu!

Sara(riant de plus belle):Oui mais c'était plutôt inattendu! Et ta phrase était assez étrange!

Michael se gara devant son immeuble mais ils durent attendre un peu avant de sortir de la voiture tellement ils riaient.

****

Une fois leur fou rire calmé ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Michael et Lincoln s'installa sur le canapé.

Lincoln:Je suis crevé!

Michael:Tu n'as qu'à aller faire une sieste dans ma chambre.

Lincoln se leva et donna une tape dans le dos de son frère avant d'aller dans la chambre de celui-ci. Les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés et la tape qui était sensée être amicale avait plutôt était rude au point que Michael grimaça.

Sara(souriant):Ca va mon chéri?

Michael:Linc ne sens plus sa force quand il a bu!

Sara rit et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

Sara(taquine):Et c'est sûr qu'il est très baraqué!

Michael(vexé):Comment ça?Tu trouves vraiment qu'il est beaucoup plus costaud que moi.

Sara(souriant):Oui beaucoup plus!

Michael se redressa et ne put retenir une pointe de jalousie.

Sara(riant):Mais je n'ai jamais aimé les types baraqué!

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Michael(souriant):Oh et c'est quoi ton type d'homme.

Sara(souriant):Hum...Moi ce que j'aime ce sont les grands bruns aux yeux bleus. Il faut qu'il soit intelligent, courageux et surtout généreux.

Michael:Bon ça va je colle assez bien à la description.

Sara:Oui tu es parfait!

Michael:Tant mieux parce que je suis follement amoureux de vous Mlle Tancredi.

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa dans le cou pour arrêter ses lèvres près de son oreille.

Sara(avec défi):Prouve-le!

****

Il y a un moment dans la vie, quand on atteint l'âge adulte, où l'on peut faire (presque) tout ce qu'on veut. On n'a plus à se justifier auprès de ses parents, de demander la permission pour aller à une fête,... On ressent un sentiment grisant:la liberté. Certains vont d'ailleurs en abuser mais Michael n'a jamais été comme ça, calme et obéissant dès son plus jeune âge, il n'a jamais enfreint les règles même lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment soûler (à part quand son frère l'entraînait dans l'une de ses nombreuses beuverie), n'a jamais pris de drogue ou fait la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Etant d'un naturel plutôt timide il n'a eu que quelques aventures qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de présenter à sa famille. C'est pour ça que la première fois qu'il fut surpris au mauvais moment alors qu'il était en charmante compagnie il avait vingt-sept ans...

Michael était en train de prouver son amour à Sara lorsque Lincoln qui avait fini sa sieste entra dans le salon.

Lincoln:Mike t'es où? (voyant Michael et Sara sur le canapé) Oh...je...désolé!

Lincoln retourna rapidement dans la chambre de Michael tandis que Sara se rhabillait en vitesse puis elle se rassit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sara:Oh mon dieu!Je t'en supplies dis-moi que c'est un rêve et que ton frère n'est pas entré alors qu'on était en train de...

Sara ne finit pas sa phrase et devint écarlate.

Sara:Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face!

Michael(moqueur):Moi ce qui m'embête c'est plutôt la manière dont il va te regarder après ça.

Sara lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Sara:Michael!Tu ne te rends pas compte on vient de se faire surprendre comme des ados à leur premier bal!Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Lincoln se soûle et nous on...

Michael(moqueur):On?

Sara le regarda surprise qu'il rit de la situation alors qu'elle était morte de honte.

Michael(riant):Non,c'est juste que c'est la première fois que Linc me surprend avec une fille alors je trouve ça plutôt drôle que ça arrive maintenant.

Sara(riant):En effet c'est un peu tardif!Mais moi ce qui me fait rire c'est que connaissant ton frère tu n'as pas fini de te faire chambrer!

Michael blêmit et Sara rit de plus belle.

****

Lincoln n'était pas vraiment un gentleman mais il savait tout de même qu'il était de mauvais goût de faire des plaisanteries grivoises devant une femme que l'on vient de surprendre à moitié nue. Il attendit donc que Sara parte pour taquiner son frère et ne fit même pas de remarques sur la couleur pivoine des joues de la jeune femme.

Lincoln(moqueur):Michael tu es privé de sortie!

Michael:Linc, tu crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de faire des plaisanteries stupides!

Lincoln(riant):Et toi de te faire surprendre en pleine action sur le canapé!

Michael(marmonnant):Je croyais que tu dormais.

Lincoln(riant):Tu aurais mieux fait de t'en assurer avant de lui sauter dessus!

Michael:On discutait et...

Lincoln(lui coupant la parole):C'est bizarre,moi quand je discutes avec Sara elle est habillée!D'ailleurs c'est regrettable!

Michael:Linc!

Lincoln:Je ne comprends vraiment comment tu as fais pour séduire une fille pareille!

Michael:De un je veux que tu effaces tout de suite ces images de Sara de ta tête et de deux avec délicatesse, une chose que tu ne connais pas.

Lincoln:Eh!

Michael(riant):Désolé les Linc mais ce n'est pas ta délicatesse ou ton savoir-vivre qui marquent las gens!Quoique...leur absence les marque pas mal!

Lincoln(grognon):Je sais me tenir, la preuve j'ai rien dit à Sara!

Michael:Non, mais moi je n'ai pas été épargné par tes remarques.

Lincoln:Ouais mais si on n'a même plus le droit de rigoler!

Michael:Est-ce que si je t'emmène voir un mach de base-ball je serais moi aussi épargné?

Lincoln:Si c'est un bon sans aucun doute!

Michael:J'ai pris un abonnement et il y a un match pas mal ce soir ça te dit?

Lincoln:Bien sûr!Ca sert d'avoir un petit frère qu'a de l'argent!

Michael(sarcastique):C'est sûr, il va même de chercher au poste.

Lincoln:On va dire qu'on est quitte pour les conneries de mômes.

Michael(blaguant):C'est les femmes qui ont une mauvaise influence sur nous!

Lincoln(riant):Exactement,nous ne sommes que de pauvres victimes!Au fait Sara est vraiment canon!

Michael:Lincoln!

Lincoln:Désolé frérot on se refait pas, il fallait que je le dises!

Michael poussa un soupir découragé et sortit avec son frère pour acheter les billets.

****

Sara était dans sa chambre et faisait les cents pas en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter mais après tout Michael était prévenu, il savait qu'elle était comme ça elle lui avait expliqué et même si elle avait senti que ça l'effrayait il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer.

Il connaissait son passé alors il ne serait pas vraiment pris de court si jamais il l'apprenait.

Elle devrait peut-être lui dire? Non c'était mieux qu'elle se débrouille seule. Elle savait comment apaiser toute cette souffrance mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le remède est parfois pire que le mal en lui-même.

Elle se calma tout d'un coup, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle se dirigea vers son salon et sortit d'un tiroir un morceau de papier où était inscrit le numéro qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se procurer.

Elle eu une seconde d'hésitation puis le composant d'une main fébrile.

Le doute l'assaillit de nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie qui indiquait que son correspondant aller décrocher...ou pas ne put-elle s'empêcher d'espérer.

A la première sonnerie elle se dit que cet appel pouvait lui faire tout perdre.

A la seconde elle commença à paniquer.

A la troisième elle faillit raccrocher.

A la quatrième elle reprit courage, en grande partie parce qu'elle commençait à penser que la personne qu'elle tentait de joindre était absente.

A la cinquième elle était presque tout à fait rassurer.

A la sixième on décrocha et malgré sa surprise Sara resta calme.

Sara:Allo? Je m'appelle Sara Tancredi, on s'est croisée il y a longtemps et j'aurai besoin de vous voir. Vous êtes libre cet après-midi?

_Laissez une tite review svp^^_


	15. Chapter 15

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Je me souviens de tes hypothèses sur la personne que Sara appelle, tu pensais soit qu'elle était enceinte soit qu'elle appelait un tueur à gages, d'ailleurs tu pensais qu'elle voulait faire tuer qui ? Oui parce que tu m'as jamais dit qui était la victime ! Alors ? Véronica ? Sébastian ? Réponds stp *moue de Sara* lol

**BigBoss87 : **Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te fasses rire, elle est un peu déjantée parfois et j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas^^ Pour la personne…Eh bien tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre !

___________________________________________________________________________

Sara attendait, fébrile, que la personne à laquelle elle avait donné rendez-vous arrive.

Cette personne possédait la drogue la plus puissante au monde. Une drogue qui pouvait nous conduire au nirvana mais qui pouvait également provoquait un manque insupportable lorsqu'on en était privé, cette drogue c'était l'amour.

Sara se leva de sa chaise et tendit la main à Véronica qui la serra puis elles se rassirent.

Sara:Merci d'être venu.

Véronica:J'avoue avoir été surprise par votre appel, on ne s'est pas revu depuis ce cocktail qui a eu lieu il y a des années.

Sara:Oui mais ce rendez-vous n'a rien de mondain ou de professionnel si je voulais vous voir c'était pour parler de Lincoln Burrows. Et on peut se dire "tu" si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Véronica resta quelques instants sans voix, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette femme avec qui elle avait discuté lors d'une soirée datant des calanques grecques prenait rendez-vous avec elle pour lui parler de son ex-petit ami! Puis Véronica se souvint soudain que Sara Tancredi était la fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois et les anciens larcins de Lincoln lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire.

Véronica(anxieuse):Lincoln a un problème avec la justice?

Sara fut surprise de cette question mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait donné que son nom à Véronica lorsqu'elle s'était présentait.

Sara:Non ne vous inquiétez...

Véronica(lui coupant la parole):Désolé j'ai oublié de dire que c'était d'accord pour le tutoiement.

Sara lui sourit et reprit là où elle en était avant que Véronica ne l'interrompe.

Sara:Merci. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis la petite amie de Michael et si je suis là c'est parce que Lincoln va mal en ce moment.

****

Véronica se raidit sur son siége.

Véronica(d'une petite voix):Mal comment?

Sara(soupirant):Il ne voudrait certainement pas que je te le dises mais il va très mal. Il est malheureux et à cause de ça il replonge dans les bêtises.

Véronica(cynique):"Ca" c'est moi.

Sara:Non,"ça" c'est l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi.

Véronica:C'est la même chose!

Sara:Véronica tu n'es pas responsable!

Véronica:Si c'est moi qui le fais souffrir! Je fais souffrir tout le monde parce que je ne veux pas avoir mal moi-même! Je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste!

Sara hésita sur la conduite à adopter, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup pour ne pas dire pas du tout Véronica mais elle voyait que la jeune femme était bouleversée alors elle lui prit la main.

Sara(doucement):Ta réaction montre bien que tu es tout sauf égoïste.

Véronica:J'ai peur.

Sara(surprise):De quoi?

Véronica:J'ai peur de choisir. Je n'ai jamais su prendre de décision et j'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise et de souffrir.

Sara hocha la tête elle comprenait Véronica pour avoir vécu pratiquement la même chose.

Sara:Est-ce que tu parleras de notre entrevue à Michael?

Véronica(surprise):Euh non. Pourquoi?

Sara:Parce qu'il y a des choses que je veux te dire et qu'il ne comprendrait peut-être pas.

Véronica:Je ne dirais rien. Vas-y.

****

Sara prit une grande inspiration puis commença son récit.

Sara:Quand j'étais petite mon père avait des maîtresses, parfois plusieurs à la fois. Quand ma mère l'a appris ça l'a détruit mais il n'a pas arrêté pour autant. Au début elle croyait que les choses pourraient s'arranger mais au fil du temps elle a perdu ses illusions et a plongé dans l'alcool. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille et je l'ai vu sombrer peu à peu même si elle essayait de me le cacher. Puis elle est tombée malade, un cancer du foie dut à ses abus d'alcool, elle en est morte.

Véronica:Je suis désolé ça a dut être terrible pour toi.

Sara secoua légèrement la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas le sujet.

Sara:Là où je veux en venir c'est que après ça ma plus grande peur était qu'un homme me fasse du mal et me détruise comme mon père l'a fait avec ma mère. J'ai voulu trouver une solution a ça pour ne pas finir comme elle et...quand j'avais quinze ans j'ai rencontré Paul, c'était un garçon doux et simple et c'était surtout mon meilleur ami. Mais il ne ressentait pas seulement de l'amitié pour moi... Il m'aimait. Pour moi c'était juste Paul, mon confident mon ami mais après avoir vu ce que l'amour pouvait provoquer je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux être avec un homme pour lequel on éprouvait de la tendresse plutôt que de l'amour. Alors je suis sorti avec lui, on avait même prévu de se marier. Mais j'avais tort, on ne peut pas vivre toute sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on aime seulement comme un ami. Puis il y avait autre chose…C'est bien trop compliqué, moi-même je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris… Ce que je veux te dire c'est que la tendresse ne remplace pas l'amour.

Véronica baissa les yeux, surprise que Sara puisse aussi bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

****

Elles se sourirent et la conversation prit un tour plus léger.

Véronica:C'est vraiment bête qu'on ne soit pas restée en contact après ce cocktail! Et juste une autre question,ton histoire avec Paul est récente?

Sara:Oh non c'était juste avant que je commence (Sara s'interrompit elle avait dire que ça s'était passé juste avant qu'elle ne se drogue et c'était un peu brutal comme révélation puisque les deux femmes venaient juste de se lier d'amitié...) mon internat de médecine.

Véronica:D'accord s'était juste pour savoir comme tu es avec Michael maintenant...

Sara(riant):Ne t'en fais pas aucun de mes ex ne fait le poids comparé à Michael!

Véronica(riant):Attention si je le lui dis il va avoir la grosse tête!

Sara(riant):C'est pour ça que tu ne diras rien!

Véronica:Parole d'avocate!

Sara:Méfies-toi vu le nombre d'avocats véreux...

Véronica:Je rectifies :parole d'avocate honnête!

Sara(riant):Tu as raison c'est vraiment bête qu'on ne se soit pas revu après cette soirée!

Véronica:Oui mais en même temps c'était compliqué à l'époque je passais mon temps à bosser pour oublier que Lincoln...

Véronica laissa sa phrase en suspens et ce fut Sara qui la finit.

Sara:Qu'il t'avait trompé?

Véronica(penaude):Oui.

Sara(soupirant):Confidence pour confidence,moi j'étais en train de devenir une junkie à l'époque alors ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal.

Véronica la regarda surprise. Sara quant à elle s'étonnait elle-même mais elle n'avait plus envie d'avoir honte de son passé et elle en avait assez de devoir sans cesse le cacher surtout qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Véronica. Après tout si les personnes qui l'entouraient tenaient vraiment à elle elles accepteraient son passé.

Véronica:Je suis désolé je...

Sara(riant):Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a donné ma première dose tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour qu'on aille une longue conversation sur le sujet mais juste pour être honnête avec toi.

Véronica:Merci et saches que je ne te juges pas.

Sara(souriant):C'est gentil de ta part!

Le portable de Véronica sonna et elle dut partir.

Véronica:Ce rendez-vous m'a fait beaucoup bien alors on reste en contact cette fois.

Sara:Promis. Bonne chance pour ton procès!

Véronica:Merci et à bientôt!

Véronica alla au tribunal et Sara rentra chez elle.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	16. Chapter 16

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Ouais ça aurait été pas mal son père, c'est qu'un connard le gouverneur :p Véronica/Sara c'est sûr que c'est une grande amitié, il y a pleins de relations différentes dans ma fic n'empêche quand on y pense, amitié, fraternité, paternité, amour,… Je m'amuse bien avec toutes ces relations ! Oui elles se confient du premier coup, c'est comme un coup de foudre de l'amitié !

**BigBoss87 : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que j'ai réussi à te surprendre !

___________________________________________________________________________

Lincoln et Michael était parti acheter les billets pour le match quand ce dernier eu une idée.

Michael:Attends, LJ est chez sa mère?

Lincoln(surpris):Euh oui. Pourquoi?

Michael:Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être l'emmener avec nous au match.

Lincoln(content):Oui ce serait génial! Il suffit qu'on lui demande si il veut venir et si sa mère et d'accord.

Michael:C'est ton fils sans aucun doute possible?

Lincoln(ne comprenant plus):Bah oui.

Michael(moqueur):Ce qui veut dire que tu as juste à lui demander si sa mère est d'accord parce que si il refusait d'aller voir un match de base-ball alors ça c'est qu'il n'est pas de toi!

Lincoln(riant):En même temps la famille...Nous par exemple,moi je suis beau, fort, courageux:le tombeur de ces dames quoi!Alors que toi... (grimace en regardant Michael de haut en bas) Sara s'est lancée dans une nouvelle oeuvre caritative sauf qu'au lieu d'aller sauver des gosses au Cameroun, elle sort avec toi!

Michael:Linc, tu es sûr de vouloir aller voir ce match parce que là tu es en train de parler du type qui paye ton ticket!

Lincoln(riant):Et en plus t'as un sal caractère! Tu crois que Sara aura un autre prix pour réussir à te supporter?

Michael:Oh mais elle s'apprête déjà en avoir un parce qu'elle supporte mon grand dadais de frère!

Lincoln(riant):C'est vrai qu'elle est la patience même! Bon je vais appeler LJ pour lui demander si il peut venir et après j'arrêterai de t'embêter...enfin jusqu'à ce que tu ais acheté les billets!

Lincoln et Michael rirent puis ils appelèrent LJ qui accepta l'invitation.

****

En rentrant chez elle Sara pensait à Véronica.

Elle avait connu cette peur paralysante de souffrir, cette envie de ne plus jamais avoir mal. Au départ elle avait voulu l'oublier avec Paul mais ça avait été un échec alors elle avait commencé à se droguer.

La morphine avait été beaucoup plus efficace, au début...Ensuite il y avait eu le manque, passé l'euphorie de la première dose elle avait senti qu'elle avait de nouveau eu mal, mal parce qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, mal parce qu'elle rejetait peu à peu toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient pour qu'elles ne soient pas témoins de sa déchéance comme elle-même l'avait été de celle de sa mère, mal parce que son père la traitait comme un objet et ne lui donnait pas le moindre signe d'affection, et surtout mal parce que Rémy n'était plus auprès d'elle pour la protéger de ce monde cruel qui allait la détruire.

Alors elle en avait repris une pour qu'encore une fois sa souffrance disparaisse mais elle revenait toujours de plus en plus forte. Elle avait donc augmenté les doses et il y avait eu autre chose qui lui avait fait mal:le manque.

Un manque dévorant et Sara ne voulait simplement plus avoir mal alors les doses augmentèrent encore aussi parce que quand elle était sobre et qu'elle se regardait dans la glace elle se dégoûtait d'avoir comme sa mère cédé à une addiction dévastatrice.

Mais la morphine augmentait encore et encore tandis que les moments de lucidité disparaissaient sauf pendant ses gardes, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que d'autres personnes souffrent de sa dépendance.

Ce fut pourtant le cas un jour neigeux où les enfants devraient faire des bonhommes de neige et non se faire écraser par les voitures...

C'était le moment le plus douloureux de sa vie, en voulant éviter d'avoir mal elle avait connu une souffrance sans précédent. Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Véronica et qu'un jour elle se rende compte qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix et en souffre mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider contre son gré alors il faudrait être patiente et la laisser venir vers elle.

L'heure de la remise en question n'avait pas encore sonné même si il serait bientôt trop tard...

****

Véronica rentra chez elle après le procès, heureusement elle avait réussi à se ressaisir juste avant l'audience. Si elle n'avait pas réussi elle aurait été dans de beaux draps! En même temps avancer l'audience à la dernière minute un samedi matin c'était vraiment idiot! Enfin elle avait réussi à en tirer profit puisque l'avocat de la partie adverse était complètement dans le cirage!

Elle sourit à cette pensée et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Sébastian.

Sébastian:Bonjour ma chérie! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois obligé de partir à 10h30 ce matin.

Véronica:Le procès Meyer a été avancé.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle oubliait juste de dire qu'elle avait vu Sara mais ça suffit à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Sébastian:Oh et qui a gagné?

Véronica:Moi, l'autre avocat avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a pris une bonne cuite sans penser qu'il pourrait être appelé au barreau!

Sébastian:Je vois l'audience a pourtant été assez longue.

Véronica:Non ça été bouclé en une heure!

Sébastian(sourcils froncés):Pourtant il est une heure de l'après-midi.

Véronica(gênée):Euh oui mais avant j'ai vu une amie, on a pris un café ensemble.

Sébastian:Ah d'accord. Je la connais?

Véronica:Non, elle était de passage.

Sébastian sourit et reporta son attention sur le repas qu'il préparait.

Véronica le regarda brièvement puis alla dans la chambre prétextant le besoin de se changer.

****

Véronica s'assit sur son lit et sortit un chemisier de sa penderie.

Autant ne pas mentir sur toute la ligne et se changer.

Elle avait honte de mentir à Sébastian mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui dire qu'elle était amie avec Sara parce qu'alors il voudrait la rencontrer. Sébastian tenait à connaître les amies de Véronica pour avoir de bonnes relations avec elles encore une attention adorable parce que si il voulait s'entendre avec ses amies c'était pour lui faire une surprise, le jour du mariage toutes les amies de Véronica monteraient sur une estrade pour lui chanter "We used to be friend" qui était une de ses chansons préférées.

Véronica n'était pas censée être au courant mais elle l'avait appris par hasard et faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

A cette pensée elle faillit éclater en sanglots, Sébastian l'aimait et voulait la rendre heureuse et elle lui mentait, lui cachant qui elle voyait pour ne pas avoir à présenter Sara à Sébastian. Si elle ne voulaient pas qu'ils se rencontrent c'était parce que lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec Sara elle n'avait pas eu à parler de Sébastian ni à évoquer les préparatifs du mariage et elle avait aimé ça, ne pas être Véronica Donovan bientôt Chase mais juste elle-même.

Enfin c'était la raison que son esprit lui donnait parce que son coeur essayait de dire autre chose, une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre alors elle ne l'écouta et regagna la cuisine pour manger avec Sébastian.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	17. Chapter 17

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Bah oui Sébastian c'est celui qui n'a pas de chance dans l'histoire avec Lincoln mais en fait personne n'est heureux au final, l'hésitation de Véronica fait souffrir tout le monde :'( Heureusement qu'elle a Sara ! Et aussi pour Lincoln parce que Michael était vraiment à cran quand l'agent l'a appelé et c'est elle qui a tout arrangé. C'est un peu l'ange gardien de tout le monde Sara^^

**AngeBlond17 : **Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review !

___________________________________________________________________________

Lincoln rentra chez lui pour se changer après avoir mangé avec Michael.

Il prit un pull dans son armoire mais fit tombé une pile de vêtements qu'il ramassa en pestant. Au milieu de ses affaires il y avait un petit écrin de velours noir...

Il avait acheté il y a des années une bague de fiançailles, il avait dépensé toutes ses économies dedans. Il avait prévu de demander Véronica en mariage lorsqu'elle reviendrait de sa fac pour les vacances, il avait tout prévu mais au dernier moment elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle devait resté une journée de plus car elle avait un rendez-vous avec un avocat susceptible de l'embaucher une fois qu'elle aurait terminé ses études.

Ca l'avait rendu fou de rage et l'avait fait douté, Véronica avait un brillant avenir alors qu'il était incapable de garder un boulot plus de trois mois, comment une femme comme elle pourrait accepter de l'épouser?

Alors il avait été dans un bar et s'était soûler, il était ivre mort lorsque Lisa l'avait abordé et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes le lendemain matin et il avait couché avec elle.

Après il s'était senti trop coupable pour faire sa demande à Véronica et un mois plus tard Lisa était venu lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Il avait dut avouer à Véronica qu'il l'avait trompé et elle l'avait quitté.

Alors il avait décidé d'épouser Lisa pour offrir une famille unie à son fils mais il ne l'avait pas demander en mariage avec la bague de Véronica, il en avait acheté une autre et avait gardé celle-ci en souvenir d'un avenir qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir mais qu'il avait gâché.

Un an après la naissance de LJ Lincoln et Lisa s'étaient séparés, ce mariage avait été un échec total, le coeur de Lincoln n'ayant jamais cessé d'appartenir à une autre...

****

Lincoln eu envie de saccager une nouvelle fois son appartement pour extérioriser cette souffrance qui le rongeait.

Mais il se maîtrisa et rangea méthodiquement les vêtements et la bague dans l'armoire. Il ne voulait plus réagir avec violence, ça ne servait à rien, il ne voulait plus se soûler dans les bars non plus, ça lui avait déjà apporté assez de problèmes.

En fait ce n'était peut-être pas une volonté, il se sentait tellement vide qu'il n'avait même plus la force de prendre une décision ou de casser tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier, son amour pour Véronica l'enfermer dans la douleur de son coeur brisé qu'il lui avait offert dès leur première rencontre lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Il aimait Véronica depuis vingt ans, il l'aimait à sa manière avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses mais pour elle il avait changé mais s'y était pris trop tard, le mal était déjà fait et la confiance perdu.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on s'aperçoive à quel point une chose compte seulement après qu'on lai perdu?

Si seulement Lincoln pouvait revenir en arrière et effacer tout le mal qu'il avait fait!Mais c'était impossible alors il devait continuer à vivre même si il se sentait inutile sans elle. Au moins il aurait toujours ses souvenirs pour se rappeler les moments heureux passés avec elle.

****

Flash back

Il y a plus de vingt ans à Chicago.

Une petite fille sonne à la porte de la maison Burrows-Scofield et le fils aîné de la famille ouvre.

Les deux enfants se regardent un instant sans rien dire puis Lincoln prend la main de Véronica.

Lincoln:Tu t'appelles comment?

Véronica(bafouillant):Vé...Véronica Donovan. Je suis ta...ta nouvelle voisine.

Lincoln:Moi je t'appellerai Vee, Véronica c'est trop long et toi tu peux m'appeler Linc ou Lincoln.

La fillette hoche la tête tandis que Lincoln lui tient toujours la main.

Lincoln:Si tu viens d'arriver tu dois pas connaître le quartier. Viens je vais te montrer.

Lincoln prend sa veste et entraîne Véronica vers la rue opposée alors qu'un autre petit garçon quitte l'escalier où il s'était caché et va voir sa mère.

Michael:Maman pourquoi Linc il a été gentil avec la petite fille alors que d'habitude il les embête et leur tire les cheveux?

Sa mère rit puis prend Michael dans ses bras.

Mère:Peut-être parce qu'il a décidé d'être sage et serviable.

Le petit garçon lance un regard sceptique à sa mère qui éclate à nouveau de rire.

Mère:Tu as raison ce serait surprenant de la part de ton frère!Mais dis moi, tu sais garder un secret?

L'enfant hoche la tête et la mère se rapproche en souriant de la fenêtre pour regarder son fils et la petite voisine se promener main dans la main.

Mère:Eh bien Lincoln vient de tomber amoureux.

Fin du falsh-back

****

Flash-back

Lincoln et Véronica ont quinze ans et se promènent dans le parc de Chicago.

Véronica:Lincoln, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, ta mère ne va pas bien en ce moment et je comprendrai que tu préfères rester avec elle.

Lincoln:Non, elle a une séance de chimio et elle n'aime pas que je vienne avec elle trop souvent. Et cet après-midi c'est juste toi et moi, je te négliges ces derniers temps alors il faut que je me rattrape!

Véronica:Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas un monstre d'égoïsme pour t'en vouloir de passer du temps avec ta mère malade!

Lincoln:Tu es même une fée!(grimace) Enfin sauf quand tu es jalouse là tu peux être dangereuse!

Véronica(marmonnant):Oh c'est bon c'était juste une petite gifle et puis elle l'avait mérité! Elle avait qu'à ne pas te draguer!

Lincoln(riant):Faut pas se fier à ta taille,tu peux être teigneuse quand tu veux!

Véronica:Si tu continues tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi même!

Lincoln riant et la prenant dans ses bras.

Lincoln:Bon alors je vais arrêter!

Lincoln poussa un soupir et la serra plus fort contre lui.

Lincoln:Tu es formidable Vee, tu arrives à me faire tout oublier, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Véronica sourit et l'embrassa.

Véronica:Je t'aime!

Lincoln:Moi aussi et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et sort un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à Véronica.

Véronica:Lincoln, tu n'aurais pas du!

Lincoln:C'est pour que tu penses à moi même quand je ne suis pas là et que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de soleil qu'il attacha autour du cou de Véronica.

Lincoln:Tu es mon rayon de soleil Vee.

Véronica se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Véronica:Merci!Je le garderais toute ma vie!

Fin du flash-back

****

Flash-back

Quelques mois plus tard.

Christina Rose Scofield vient de mourir laissant derrière elle ses deux fils, Michael qui a dix ans et Lincoln qui en a quinze.

Lincoln tient Michael par la main tendit que le prêtre récite une prière pour leur mère. Le petit garçon pleure contrairement à son frère qui s'et promis de rester fort pour Michael et sa mère. La cérémonie s'achève et ils quittent le cimetière en silence tandis que Véronica qui s'était jusque là tenu à l'écart se rapproche d'eux. Lincoln lui lance un mince sourire et la prend par la taille.

Ils ne sont dupes ni l'un ni l'autre, il sait qu'elle a pleuré même si elle essaye de le cacher et elle sait qu'il souffre énormément de la mort de sa mère et que son calme apparent n'est qu'une façade destinée à rassurer Michael.

Véronica n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes devant le cercueil de la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère. Christina l'a toujours traité comme un membre de la famille et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette femme formidable ne verrait jamais ses fils grandir, ne connaîtrait pas ses petits-enfants,...

Elle a aussi pleurer pour ça parce que dans son monde il est inimaginable que ce ne soit pas avec Lincoln qu'elle se mariera et aura des enfants alors aujourd'hui elle porte aussi le deuil de la grand-mère parfaite que Christina aurait été pour ses enfants et de la belle-mère aimante qu'elle aurait été pour elle. Elle a pleuré une partie de ce futur dont elle rêve et qui vient de lui être arraché.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se sentir triste pour elle-même, Lincoln va avoir besoin d'elle alors elle se resserre un peu plus contre lui et rentre chez les Scofield avec eux.

_Une tite review svp^^_


	18. Chapter 18

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Eh oui que du LiVe ! Et c'est pareil dans ce chapitre ! J'adore les flash-backs, je trouve que c'est important de connaître le passé d'un couple pour pouvoir le comprendre, un couple c'est pas juste l'instant présent, l'amour doit s'étaler sur des années pour qu'on puisse vraiment en comprendre l'ampleur. C'est aussi une des choses que je reproche au MiSa de ne pas avoir un passé contrairement au LiVe mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Oui le fameux collier en forme de soleil…3

**BigBoss87 : **C'est vrai que la fin est triste avec la mort de Christina :'( Pour la rencontre LiVe c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, tout en douceur entre deux petits enfants 3

Flash-back

Le soir suivant l'enterrement. Lincoln coucha son frère puis alla dans le salon où Véronica l'attendait.

Véronica:Ca va?

Lincoln:Oui par contre j'ai plein de papiers à remplir pour obtenir la garde de Michael et si tu pouvais m'aider...

Véronica:Aucun problème j'ai déjà fait des recherches sur internet. Comme tu n'as pas de quoi payer un avocat il va falloir qu'on se fasse tout les papiers administratifs seuls et après il ne restera plus qu'à payer le notaire pour qu'ils soient rendus légaux.

Lincoln(soupirant):Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.

Véronica:Ne t'inquiètes pas je te l'ai dit j'ai été sur internet et j'ai chercher tout ce qui pourra nous aider, je pense que je peux faire les papiers sans problèmes.

Lincoln(surpris):Tu as appris comment rédiger des textes de lois en trois jours!?

Véronica(gênée):En fait ça fait un mois que je me renseigne là-dessus. Je voyais bien que l'état de ta mère s'aggravait et elle était trop malade pour s'en charger et toi tu passais tout ton temps à t'occuper d'elle et de Michael alors...

Lincoln s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Lincoln:Merci, ça a du représenter beaucoup de travail.

Véronica:Ce n'est rien en plus les textes de loi sont passionnants.

Lincoln(riant):On dirait que tu as trouvé ta vocation!

Véronica(souriant):Tu as peut-être raison figures toi!Le métier d'avocate a l'air formidable.

Lincoln(souriant):Je suis sûr que tu seras super sexy en robe d'avocate!

Véronica(riant):Lincoln!

Lincoln:Quoi c'est un compliment!

Véronica poussa un soupir agacé puis sourit.

Véronica:Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui est un vrai rustre.

Lincoln:Et moi d'une fille douce et gentille qui a le pouvoir de me faire oublier les tragédies qui s'enchaînent. Je t'aime mon soleil.

Véronica lui sourit, touchée, puis l'embrassa.

Véronica:Tu vas t'en sortir, j'ai confiance en toi et je serais là pour t'aider.

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Fin du flash-back

****

Flash-back

Véronica vient d'avoir son bac, une bonne nouvelle qui est vite devenu une mauvaise...

Elle pleure à chaudes larmes malgré le fait que Lincoln essaye de la réconforter.

Véronica(pleurant):Je ne veux pas aller à Harvard!

Lincoln:Vee, des tas de gens tueraient pour être à ta place!C'est la chance de ta vie, tes parents ont raison, tu...

Véronica(lui coupant la parole):Non!C'est trop loin!Je peux faire des études de droit ailleurs et...

Lincoln(lui coupant la parole):Harvard est la meilleure fac du pays, après avoir étudié là-bas tu pourrais entrer dans n'importe quel cabinet d'avocat.

Véronica(d'une petite voix):Mais je ne pourrais plus te voir.

Lincoln:On se verra pendant les vacances et je pourrais passer te voir de temps en temps.

Véronica:Mais moi j'ai envie de te voir tout le temps, je veux que tu continues à passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me consoler quand je suis triste, qu'on aille ensemble au lycée et plein d'autres choses encore. J'aime ma vie, je ne veux rien changer!

Lincoln:Eh bien si tu n'habites pas au dixième étage je pourrais continuer à passer par ta fenêtre quand je viendrai te voir par contre je te préviens je n'escaladerai pas plus de deux étages!Quant au lycée comme on a tout les deux eu notre bac, même si moi c'est de justesse, ils ne seront pas enchantés qu'on continue à y aller.

Véronica(riant):Pas plus de deux étages, tu pourrais faire un effort!Et pour le lycée,depuis quand tu obéis au règlement?

Lincoln(souriant):Bon d'accord, trois étages et le lycée je m'en charge.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Lincoln(doucement):Arrêtes de pleurer Vee, tu es mon soleil, la pluie ne te vas pas.

Véronica sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

Fin du flash-back

****

Flash-back

Véronica vient de rentrer de Harvard pour les vacances de Noël.

Lincoln est venu dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit et lui a demandé de s'habiller et de l'accompagner, lui disant qu'il avait une surprise pour elle.

Véronica(suppliante):Allez,dis moi ce que c'est.

Lincoln(souriant):Non, si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise!

Vérinca fit la moue et Lincoln rit puis l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

Lincoln:Arrêtes de bouder, on est bientôt arrivés.

Véronica(excitée):Dans combien de temps?

Lincoln(souriant):Bientôt!Mais maintenant je vais devoir te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

Il sortit un bandeau noir de sa poche et le mit à Véronica malgré ses protestations.

Véronica:Je ne veux pas de bandeau!Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement fermer les yeux?

Lincoln(riant):Parce que tu tricherais!Allez,je vais te porter pour le reste du chemin.

Véronica grimpa sur son dos et ils se remirent en route. Au bout de quelques mètres, Lincoln déposa Véronica sur le sol.

Lincoln:Restes là, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Véronica acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

Véronica(criant):Lincoln!Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Lincoln arriva presque instantanément près d'elle et lui mis une main sur la bouche.

Lincoln(chuchotant):Shut! Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

Sur ce il la remit sur son dos et continua à avancer avant de faire basculer Véronica dans ses bras.

Lincoln:Voilà mon soleil, on est arrivé,je vais t'enlever ton bandeau.

Lincoln retira son bandeau à Véronica et elle put voir qu'ils étaient dans leur ancien lycée.

Lincoln(souriant):Je t'avais dit que je me chargeais du lycée!

Véronica mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise puis lui sauta au cou.

Véronica:Lincoln, tu es fou!Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi!

Lincoln(souriant):J'exaucerai le moindre de tes désirs Vee.

Fin du flash-back

****

Flash-back

Véronica est en troisième année de droit, elle aime ses études mais en ce moment tout lui semble ennuyeux et triste à mourir.

Elle a raté un contrôle, son ordinateur est en panne donc elle ne peut pas lire les mails de Lincoln et comme si ça ne suffisait pas son évier aussi fait des siennes ce qui a pour conséquence que sa cuisine est inondée. Elle passe une **très** mauvaise semaine et l'absence de Lincoln se fait d'autant plus sentir alors aujourd'hui au lieu de prendre la petite allée qui la conduit à sa résidence universitaire elle va sur le parking, prend sa voiture et part pour Chicago.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route elle arrive devant chez Lincoln et quand elle voit sa surprise suivit par un immense sourire, elle lui saute dans les bras et se dit que ça valait vraiment le coût.

Lincoln(surpris):Vee!Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

Véronica:Tu me manquais!

Lincoln:Toi aussi tu me manques mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé avec tes cours?

Véronica:Eh bien si je repars demain après-midi je n'aurais raté qu'une journée de cours et puis je suis en avance sur ceux qui ont lieu demain alors mon absence ne me pénalisera pas.

Il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille et la serra plus fort dans ses bras dès qu'elle eu fini de parler.

Lincoln:Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Véronica(souriant):Moi aussi.

Ils avaient passé le plus de temps possible ensemble, ne dormant même pas pendant la nuit puis l'après-midi elle était repartie en ayant emmagasiné suffisamment d'amour pour tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances scolaires.

Fin du flash-back

_Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	19. Chapter 19

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui que des flash-backs heureux ! Par contre ce ne sera pas le cas dans ce chapitre :s Oui moi aussi je les adore, c'est mon deuxième préféré dans cette fic ! Lincoln n'est pas parfait, il l'a fait souffrir mais malgré tout il l'aime !

___________________________________________________________________________

Flash-back

Lincoln entra dans la bijouterie.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il y avait repéré une bague de fiançailles, la bague parfaite. Lincoln n'était pas un homme qui faisait très attention à ce qu'il portait, il n'était pas minutieux comme son frère et en général il suivait ses impulsions sans se poser trop de questions mais pour la bague de fiançailles qu'il comptait offrir à Véronica il l'avait choisi avec le plus de soin possible.

Il avait été dans presque toutes les bijouteries de Chicago pour trouver la bague qui représenterai son amour pour Véronica et qu'elle (si tout se passait comme il l'espérait) porterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Au bout de deux mois de recherches il avait trouvé la bague faite pour Véronica:une bague en or avec plusieurs petits diamants qui formaient un soleil, il lui avait promis qu'un jour il lui offrirait des diamants et dix ans plus tard Véronica était toujours son rayon de soleil.

Mais la bague était chère, très chère alors il avait économisé et fait des heures supplémentaires.

Il voulait lui offrir cette bague car il savait qu'elle l'aimerait et rien n'était trop beau pour la femme de sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui il avait enfin assez d'argent pour l'acheter, ce soir il la demanderait en mariage et elle porterait enfin cette bague, il l'avait tant de fois rêvé à son doigt qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle lui irait à ravir.

Oui, ce soir il demanderait Véronica en mariage.

Fin du flash-back

****

Lincoln releva la tête, il avait mis des années à construire sa relation avec Véronica, des mois à travailler pour lui payer la bague de fiançailles parfaite qu'il avait d'ailleurs mis un temps fou à trouver et combien de temps avait-il mis pour tout détruire?

Une soirée.

En une soirée il avait perdu la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Il se ressentait ce sentiment étrange et indéfinissable qu'on a tous un jour éprouvé, enfant quand après avoir passé la journée à faire une montagne de lego on la fait tombé en mettant la dernière pièce ou plus tard quand après avoir tapé cet exposé barbant et dont on ne voit pas la fin au moment ou il est terminé, qu'on pousse un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction qu'on appuie sur la touche "enregistrer" et que là l'ordinateur bug et que l'exposé s'efface.

C'est un mélange de plein d sentiments différent, de la frustration, de la colère, du découragement,...

C'est que Lincoln ressentait en ce moment parce que quand il avait fallu mettre la touche finale, demander Véronica en mariage, il avait commis une erreur, une seule et unique erreur avait détruit sa vie et le condamnait à être seul puisque Véronica refusait de lui pardonner et qu'il n'avait et ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme qu'elle.

****

Véronica jouait avec le contenu de son assiette sans rien avaler, sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse manger quoi que se soit!

Sébastian lui lança un regard inquiet et lui prit la main.

Sébastian:Ma chérie, tu ne te sens pas bien? C'est ton plat préféré et pourtant tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton assiette. Si tu es malade je peux te faire un bouillon de légumes et tu te mettras au lit.

Véronica se détesta encore un peu plus, il lui avait fait son plat préféré et elle ne mangeait pas mais au lieu de se vexer il se faisait du souci pour elle!

Véronica:Non ça va c'est juste que je n'ai pas faim. Désolé.

Sébastian(souriant):Ce n'est rien mon amour.

Véronica lui sourit.

Véronica:Je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, frappée d'horreur.

Véronica(pale):Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva et partit précipitamment sous le regard ahuri de Sébastian.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle ne roula pas trop longtemps sachant que vu l'état dans lequel elle était elle risquait s'avoir un accident, elle s'arrêta au bord d'une petite route et éclata en sanglots.

Elle avait voulu dire à Sébastian qu'elle l'aimait mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge, elle n'avait pas pu, elle n'avait même pas capable de dire à l'homme qu'elle allait épouser "Je t'aime"!

****

Véronica ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main, ça allait trop loin!

Elle roulait à toute vitesse mais ne pleurait plus, elle avait toujours été comme ça elle faisait traîné les choses difficiles pendant x temps puis du jours au lendemain, la plupart du temps sur un coup de tête, elle tranchait dans le vif.

Elle grilla un feu rouge, tant pis il fallait qu'elle soit là-bas le plus vite possible tant qu'elle était sûre d'elle et surtout avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait ne serait-ce que quelques instants pour penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire elle se dégonflerait, redeviendrait trouillarde et rebrousserait chemin en se traitant de folle.

D'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle était folle,en tout cas son comportement actuel était plus celui d'une furie qu'une d'une personne saine d'esprit, il faut dire que ses yeux rougis par les larmes et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait vraiment l'air d'une démente!

Et puis il fallait être folle pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, griller tout ces feux, rouler à cette vitesse et surtout la destination de cette course folle était vraiment improbable!

****

Véronica arriva devant l'immeuble de Lincoln, gara sa voiture en plein milieu du trottoir et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte, criant et pestant pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Ce que Lincoln au bout de quelques instants et il n'en cru pas c'est ses yeux quand il vit que c'était Véronica qui faisait tout ce boucan mais ce qui le surprit le plus ce fut ses yeux rougis et sa petite mine chiffonnée qu'elle avait toujours après avoir pleuré.

Lincoln(dans un souffle):Véronica...

Véronica:Non tais-toi!T'as pas le droit de faire ça!Je vais épouser Sébastian, je **DOIS** épouser Sébastian!T'as pas le droit de...d'être là!D'être toi!Ce n'est pas juste j'ai une vie et j'y arrive pas!J'ai pas pu!

Lincoln(ébahi):Tu n'as pas pu faire quoi?

Véronica(éclatant en sanglots):Lui dire que je l'aimais!

Lincoln s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras mais elle se débattit.

Véronica(pleurant):Pourquoi?Pourquoi quand on a envoyé les invitations pour le mariage j'ai pensé à toi?Pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai si mal?

Voir Véronica dans cet état brisa le coeur de Lincoln, il lui avait déjà fait tant de mal et il la faisait encore souffrir, il ne pouvait pas il l'aimait trop pour lui faire encore du mal alors il décida de se sacrifier pour l'amour de sa vie.

Lincoln:Tu as juste peur de t'engager!(riant) Attends tu ne vas pas me dire que notre amourette de gosse qui est fini depuis bien longtemps te fais hésiter!?

Véronica eu l'impression que Lincoln venait de la poignarder en plein coeur, elle se raidit en oubliant presque de respirer puis prit sur elle et fit un faux sourire.

Véronica:Non, bien sûr que non!Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, à bientôt j'espère!

Véronica s'éloigna et cette fois elle prit l'ascenseur présentant qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

_Oui je sais je suis sadique mais laissez-moi une tite review^^_


	20. Chapter 20

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Bah oui en ce moment c'est triste pour le LiVe. Juste au moment où Véronica lui avoue ses sentiments Lincoln la repousse =(

**BigBoss87 : **Lol, c'est vrai qu'il l'aurait pas volé, il a été trop bête même si il a agit par amour pour Véronica. Quant à une fin heureuse pour eux je ne dis rien… :x ^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Véronica se laissa glisser contre la paroi froide de l'ascenseur et pleura toutes les larmes qui lui restaient, elle appuya sur le bouton de secours pour arrêter la descente de l'engin, elle faisait déjà sa propre descente aux enfers!

Elle pleura, son pauvre corps replié sur lui même était secoué de sanglots.

Elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de se protéger pour ne plus jamais souffrir et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle donna un grand coup contre la cloison de l'ascenseur et la douleur qui la submergea lorsque sa main frappa contre le métal lui fit du bien, la ramenant peu à peu à la réalité.

Ca y est c'était fini, elle pouvait tirer un trait définitif sur son histoire avec Lincoln ou plutôt sur leur "amourette de gosses" comme il disait.

Alors ça n'avait été que ça pour lui, un béguin d'adolescents?

Oui et il avait raison maintenant qu'elle savait que Lincoln n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle, enfin si elle avait un jour compté pour lui, elle pouvait aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait plus de choix à faire, en fait il n' y en avait jamais eu, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et dire à Sébastian qu'elle l'aimait, il était celui qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qui l'aimait tellement qu'il l'épouserait et la rendrait heureuse. Oui elle aimait la vie que Sébastian avait à lui offrir.

Mais son coeur brisé n'acceptait pas pour autant de faire taire sa peine et la douleur étaient plus fortes que la raison.

****

Lincoln resta longtemps à regarder la porte close de l'ascenseur, elle s'était refermée sur la femme de sa vie, l'éloignant de lui.

Il l'avait vu avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment, il avait vu ses yeux où de nouvelles larmes commençaient à naître, encore une fois il était la cause de son chagrin mais c'était la dernière.

Il l'avait repoussé alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à insister un peu pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Mais il avait vu ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux en bataille et son menton tremblotant essayant de retenir de nouvelles larmes. Il avait senti sa souffrance et rien de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors n'avait été plus douloureux.

Il avait cru vivre les pires tourments, être au fond du gouffre quand il avait appris qu'elle allait se marier mais il y avait pire voir la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde souffrir et le plus affreux c'était qu'elle était dans cet état par sa faute!

Alors il lui avait menti,lui disant que leur histoire ne valait rien et était morte et enterrée depuis longtemps, il n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes de ses baisers mais le mieux était qu'elle soit avec un homme bien qui la rendrait heureuse.

Il souffrait atrocement de la repousser dans les bras de Sébastian alors qu'il aurait put la garder près de lui mais sa souffrance était en partie apaisait parce qu'il savait que Sébastian ferait tout pour rendre Véronica heureuse, il ferait d'elle une femme comblée, ce que lui n'avait jamais été capable de faire...

****

Lincoln soupira et sortit son portable pour appeler son frère.

Lincoln:Allo Mike?

Michael:Oui, t'es où tu devais nous rejoindre à mon appart il y a une heure.

Lincoln(soupirant):J'ai un imprévu, mon boss a besoin de moi en urgence pour un chantier alors je dois y aller et comme c'est assez loin je ne serais pas rentré à temps pour le match. Je suis désolé.

Michael:C'est pas grave mais ça va t'es assez en forme pour aller travailler?

Lincoln:T'inquiètes je vais bien. Il faut plus d'un verre pour avoir raison de moi!

Michael:Bon eh bah alors bon courage pour ton chantier!

Lincoln:Merci et désolé pour le match, si tu veux je te rembourses le ticket.

Michael:Non c'est pas la peine je vais me débrouiller!

Lincoln:D'accord comme tu veux. Je dois te laisser je suis sur la route et j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter deux fois le même jours!

Michael(riant):T'as tes papiers? Parce que je te préviens je ne te sors de taule qu'une fois par jour!

Lincoln(riant):Tant pis j'appellerai Sara, elle est plus charitable que toi!

Michael:Ah non!Si maintenant tu appelles aussi Sara en cas de problèmes je n'aurais plus une seule minute seul avec elle.

Lincoln(riant):D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin ça ne te gênes pas vraiment de ne pas être seul!

Michael:Oh c'est bon, tu avais dit que tu arrêtais avec ça.

Lincoln:Je ne vais plus au match alors je peux continuer!

Michael:Pas si tu veux rester en vie!

Lincoln(riant):Bon si ma survie en dépend! Allez salut petit frère!

Michael:Salut Linc!

Lincoln raccrocha et poussa un long soupir.

Il adorait son frère mais il se sentait trop mal pour passer toute l'après-midi et la soirée à faire semblant d'aller bien. Il allait mal et il se méprisait d'être trop fier pour le montrer. Mais il était l'aîné, ce n'était pas à son petit frère de prendre soin de lui.

Et surtout il ne voulait pas que son fils le voit dans cet état.

Il se devait d'être fort pour LJ comme il l'avait été pour Michael à une certaine époque. Après le décès de leur mère c'était lui qui avait élevé Michael quel exemple serait-il si il se montrait tel qu'il était:une loque brisé par son grand amour qui allait se marier mais avec un autre!

Non c'était déjà assez pathétique que Michael ai été obligé d'aller le chercher au commissariat, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter!

Mais à cause de son orgueil il allait devoir passer la journée seul dans son appartement à broyer du noir au lieu d'être avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire?

Son regard se posa sur une bouteille de whisky qui avait échappé à sa cuite de la veille.

Il secoua la tête et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un somnifère, bar ou pas l'alcool n'était pas la solution. Aujourd'hui il prendrait un somnifère et irait se coucher pour récupérer mais après ce serait avec le boulot qu'il oublierait sa peine.

****

Sara s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à Michael et décida d'aller le voir.

Une fois arriver chez lui elle sonna et il vint lui ouvrir.

Sara:D'abord je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé et je peux t'assurer que vu toutes les catastrophes qui me sont tombées dessus être heureuse c'est vraiment inespéré! Pour moi on ne peut compter que sur soi-même si on ne veut jamais être déçu mais depuis quelques temps je compte aussi sur toi. Parce que mon humeur de la journée dépend souvent de toi, si je te vois je suis heureuse et quand tu me souris ou que tu m'embrasses je suis presque folle de joie et...Et je suis là devant ta porte à passer pour une folle parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai vu Véronica et je sais que je n'aurais pas dut m'en mêler mais voir Lincoln dans cet état m'a fait de la peine et...Ils sont malheureux Michael, ils vont mal parce qu'ils sont passés à côté de l'amour alors je ne veux rien faire qui puisse nous nuire parce que je t'aime!Et...

Michael la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'appartement tout en l'embrassant.

Michael:Mon frère est passé à côté de la femme de sa vie à cause d'une erreur et je peux t'assurer que quelle que soit l'erreur que tu commettrais je ne quitterais pas!

Sara lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Sara:Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais tout à coup le bonheur m'a semblé si fragile!

Michael:Avec nous le bonheur ne sera pas fragile, je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Je t'aime Sara, je veux qu'on continue à se découvrir à embellir mutuellement la vie de l'autre parce que si il y a une chose dont tu peux être sûre c'est que tu rends ma vie plus belle. Tu es comme un rêve, tu es généreuse, belle, intelligente,... J'ai l'impression de te connaître par coeur et pourtant tu me surprends tous les jours.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se jeta à son cou l'embrassant avec passion et l'entraînant vers la chambre.

_Laissez une tite review^^_


	21. Chapter 21

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **T'as raison, personne ne peut promettre de ne jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un, mais bon Michael pense vraiment pouvoir tenir sa promesse^^ Pour le LiVe on verra, là c'est moi qui ne peut rien te promettre :s

Sara laissait courir sa main sur le torse nu de son amant qui l'embrassa en réponse à ses douces caresses.

Sara(souriant):Lincoln revient à quelle heure? Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une nymphomane deux fois dans la même journée!

Michael(souriant):Avoue que tu n'es pas non plus une partisante de l'abstinence! Quant à Lincoln il a dut partir sur un chantier.

Sara lui donna un petit coup sur le torse.

Sara(taquine):Puisque c'est comme ça je penses que je vais réviser ma position sur l'abstinence!Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nos nuits étaient fabuleuses de toutes manières...

Michael(lui coupant la parole):Quoi!?Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "pas exceptionnelles"!?

Sara éclata de rire et Michael la fusilla du regard.

Sara(riant):Je plaisantais!Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi!

Michael(suspicieux):Ce qui veut dire...?

Sara rit et se serra plus contre lui.

Sara(riant):Ce qui veut dire que tu es un très bon amant!

Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa.

Michael:Tout est dans la partenaire!

Sara sourit puis s'écarta un peu de lui.

Sara:C'est évident!Sinon qu'est-ce que Lincoln t'as dit en partant?

Michael(soupirant agacé par le changement de sujet):Pas grand chose. En même temps Linc n'a jamais été du genre à s'épancher,il n'y avait que Véronica qui arrivait à le faire parler!

Sara(gênée):En parlant de ça...Tu m'en veux pour...

Michael(lui coupant la parole):Pour avoir été la voir?Non. D'ailleurs comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous?

Sara:Eh bien on a discuté de beaucoup de choses mais je suis désolé, Véronica s'est confié à moi et je la trahirais si je te disais ce qu'elle m'a avoué.

Michael:Ce n'est pas ce que je demandes!Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si c'est toujours aussi évident qu'elle aime Lincoln?

Sara(riant):Elle a toujours eu cette petite étincelle dans les yeux lorsqu'elle prononce son nom?

Michael(riant):Oui et tu as vu Lincoln!Dès qu'on dit "Véronica" on dirait qu'on vient de parler de la vierge Marie au pape!(tendre)Je n'ose même pas imagier le regard que j'ai quand on me parle de toi!

Sara(attendrie):Je penses que je ne suis pas mieux que toi!Mais en ce qui concerne ton regard...on dirait un océan sur lequel se reflète un coucher de soleil.

Michael(souriant):Tu sais à quoi tes petits yeux noisettes me font penser?A la terre promise quand je regardes tes yeux je comprends ce qu'a ressenti Christophe Colomb quand il a vu la côte de l'Amérique et qu'il a enfin atteint le but de sa vie, il était là où il avait toujours rêvé être et c'est mon cas en ce moment.

Sara se mordit la lèvre et lui sourit.

Sara:Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour une nymphomane!

Michael rit et l'embrassa.

Sara:Bon on arrête les déclarations avant de se sauter dessus...encore!

Michael(taquin):D'accord,ça veut dire que je n'ai plus le droit de te dire "je t'aime"?Ou que tu sens délicieusement bon?Que de toutes les roses de la terre tu es la plus belle?

Sara(souriant):Je penses que ça tu peux le dire.

Michael(souriant):Oh. Donc ça c'est permis. Et est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

Sara sourit et hocha la tête.

Michael(souriant):Tant mieux parce que j'aurais du mal à m'en passer!

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Michael(souriant):Et est-ce que j'ai le droit d'approfondir un peu ce baiser?

Sara(souriant):Un petit baiser de rien du tout ça ne peux pas faire de mal.

Il resserra plus son étreinte et l'embrassa langoureusement la laissant haletante.

Michael(taquin):Un petit baiser de rien du tout hein?

Sara sourit et lui tira la langue.

Michael rit puis reprit son sourire charmeur.

Michael(souriant):Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser dans le cou?

Sara hésita puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de son amant et elle hocha légèrement la tête. Michael sourit et partit à l'exploration de sa nuque, y déposant de petits baisers. Le rythme cardiaque de Sara augmenta un peu et son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Elle résista encore quelques secondes puis fit basculer Michael et captura ses lèvres.

Sara et Michael s'embrassaient passionemment lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Michael poussa un grognement de mécontentement et prit son portable pour l'éteindre mais Sara qui avait repris ses esprits fut plus rapide que lui et décrocha.

Sara:Allô?

Voix:Euh désolé j'ai dut me trompé de numéro...

Sara:Non non si c'est à Michael Scofield que vous voulez parlez c'est le bon numéro.

Voix:Mais vous êtes une femme!!

Sara(riant):Oui mais je ne suis pas Michael Scofield!!

Voix:Non c'est juste que c'est surprenant de voir qu'oncle Mike a finalement réussi à se trouver une copine!Moi c'est LJ, son neveu!

Sara(morte de rire):D'accord et moi je m'appelles Sara Tancredi.

LJ:Sara!Vous êtes la fille de la plage!Si vous saviez à quel point oncle Mike était nerveux le soir de votre premier rendez-vous !

Michael lançait des regards interrogatifs à Sara qui l'ignorait volontairement.

Sara(amusé):Ah bon?

Michael(chuchotant):C'est qui?

LJ:Oh que oui!Et à la plage s'était pire!Il a quasiment fallu qu'on le pousse pour qu'il ose vous abordez!

Sara rit encore et Michael commença à se méfier de l'interlocuteur qui faisait tant rire sa petite amie.

Sara vit qu'il était en train de s'impatientait et mit sa main sur le combiné pour lui répondre.

Sara(chuchotant):Ton neveu, LJ.

Michael s'emparant immédiatement du téléphone pour limiter les dégâts.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	22. Chapter 22

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui, on va avoir un peu d'humour dans cette suite grâce à LJ^^ Je l'adore il est trop drôle mais c'est sûr qu'il casse l'image de héros de Michael :p

**BigBoss87 : **Merci, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne trop au mélo alors j'ai mis un peu d'humour avec LJ !

___________________________________________________________________________

LJ(au téléphone):D'ailleurs il a jamais été très doué avec les femmes, on dirait qu'il a peur de se faire mordre!

Michael:Tu parles de moi là?

LJ(gêné):Oh Oncle Mike...Euh...Non bien sûr que non!Je disais justement à Sara que tu étais un vrai Don Juan!Je parlais de papa!

Michael(sceptique):Ouais...Tu espérais vraiment que j'allais y croire?

LJ:D'habitude ça marche avec papa!

Michael(riant):Ton père sera heureux de savoir que tu te moques de lui à longueur de journée!

LJ(moqueur):Et Sara de savoir qu'après votre premier rendez-vous tu es allé voir papa avec une tête de six pieds de long parce que tu t'étais comporté comme un idiot avec elle.

Michael grimaça et lança un coup d'oeil à Sara qui essayait d'entendre la conversation, heureusement pour lui sans succès.

Michael:Tu appelais pour quoi?

LJ(riant):Te vexes pas tonton je lui dirais rien!Et si j'ai appelé c'est pour savoir à quel heure vous passez me prendre ce soir, le portable de papa est sur messagerie et ça sonne dans le vide chez lui.

Michael:Ton père a un imprévu il ne pourra pas venir voir le match avec nous. Quant à son portable il m'a appelé avec tout à l'heure donc il marche mais Linc a encore du oublier de le recharger.

LJ:Mais on fait quoi pour ce soir?

Michael:Je sais pas, tu pourrais invité un de tes copains comme ça le billet de ton père ne sera pas perdu.

LJ:Oncle Mike, il est midi et on est samedi tout le monde à des projets!

Michael:Pourtant toi tu étais libre.

LJ:Non j'étais privé de sortie mais maman a accepté comme c'était avec papa et toi.

Michael:Alors tant pis, je verrais si je peux me faire remboursé.

LJ:Ou sinon Sara n'a qu'a venir avec nous!Elle a l'air super sympa!

Michael:Elle l'est mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aime le base-ball et je me méfie de ce que tu pourrais lui dire.

Sara qui jusque là faisait semblant de lire un magazine leva la tête.

Sara:J'aime bien le base-ball alors je suis partante.

Michael se tourna vers elle surpris. Michael:Co...Comment as-tu su qu'on parlait de toi!?

Sara(riant):Tu as dis que tu avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, tu ne pouvais parler que de moi!

Michael fit une grimace tandis que LJ, qui avait entendu Sara, éclatait de rire à l'autre bout de fil.

Sara sourit devant l'expression de Michael puis fit une petite moue et se rapprocha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda avec des yeux de cocker.

Sara(suppliante):S'il te plait...

Elle accentua un peu sa moue et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Michael poussa un soupir vaincu et repris le téléphone.

Michael:Sara vient avec nous.

Sara poussa un petit cri de joie et l'embrassa.

Michael:Tu sais que c'est de la triche ce que tu viens de faire?

Sara(souriant):Oui mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais!

Elle lui tira la langue et partit dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Michael qui finit pas sortir de sa torpeur à cause des éclats de rire de LJ.

Il reprit le téléphone.

Michael:T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ce soir!

LJ(riant):Comment tu t'es fait avoir!!

Michael:Tu voulais qu'elle vienne et elle vient alors ça t'arrange au final!

LJ:J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer!Elle est super maligne!D'habitude tu es une vraie tête de mule et on arrive jamais à te faire céder!Et là elle te dit "s'il te plait" et tu craques tout de suite!

Michael:Oui **elle** arrive à me faire céder mais pas toi alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avant que je décide de ne pas t'emmener!

LJ:Non parce que Sara m'aime bien, je la fait rire!Elle ne te laisseras pas faire!

Michael(soupirant):Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se soit une bonne idée que vous vous rencontriez!

LJ:Trop tard!Tu t'es fait avoir!Franchement je ne tomberai jamais amoureux ça rend idiot!

Michael regarda Sara qui préparait une salade dans la cuisine et sourit.

Michael:Ca a pas mal de bons côtés!

Michael raccrocha et s'approcha de Sara pour la prendre par la taille.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Michael:Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

Sara:Une salade et des pâtes à la carbonara. Il n'y avait presque rien dans ton frigo, il faudrait que tu fasses des courses.

Michael:En général je commande à manger chez le traiteur chinois mais la livreuse est beaucoup moins jolie que toi!

Sara(moqueuse):Michael Scofield ne saurait-il pas cuisiner?

Michael:Pas du tout!Mais tu as l'air plus doué que moi!

Sara:Quand j'étais petite mon père n'était pas souvent là et après la mort de ma mère je me suis retrouvé seule alors je passais beaucoup de temps avec la cuisinière, c'est en l'aidant à préparer le dîner que j'ai appris.

Michael:Désolé.

Sara(fronçant les sourcils):Pourquoi?

Michael:Pour t'avoir rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Sara:Ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs, Lilly était une femme adorable, elle était très maternelle avec moi.

Michael:Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu?

Sara(soupirant):Un jour mon père est rentré plus tôt que prévu et nous a surprises en train de préparer le dîner. Il était furieux que je m'abaisse à aider la cuisinière alors il l'a renvoyé et a engagé un grand chef froid et austère à sa place.

Michael l'embrassa.

Michael:Là c'était bel et bien un mauvais souvenir.

Sara lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa.

Sara:C'est pas grave, c'est du passé!

Elle saisit la cuillière de sauce et la lui tendit.

Sara:Goûte.

Michael sourit et goûta la sauce.

Michael:Délicieux.

Ils se sourirent et Sara se remis aux fourneaux.

****

Après avoir vu Lincoln Véronica avait été dans leur parc de leur enfance et avait pleuré toutes le larmes que son corps, déchiré par une simple phrase, possédait.

Véronica avait l'habitude de faire plusieurs choses en même temps alors pendant que ses yeux déversaient sa tristesse son esprit avait méticuleusement rassemblé tout les souvenirs des moments passés avec Lincoln et essayait de les effacer.

"Mon soleil" ce surnom lui donnait envie de hurler!

Comment avait-il pu pendant tant d'années l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment!Et dire qu'elle pensait voir tout ces mensonges, elle le regardait dans les yeux et il finissait par tout lui avouer, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru!

Véronica arracha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, découvrant ainsi sa gorge et le médaillon en forme de soleil qu'elle portait. Il la brûlait comme si le feu de la passion dont il avait été le symbole s'était subitement réveillé et lui mordait a peau et surtout le coeur.

Elle attrapa la chaîne et essaya de l'enlever mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'elle y arrive. Elle n'avait jamais enlevé ce collier comme elle l'avait promis à Lincoln lorsqu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait même menti à Sébastian en lui disant que c'était un bijou qu'elle tenait de sa famille.

Et encore une fois elle ne put le retirer et ses larmes redoublèrent, elle avait l'impression de se noyer tant le chagrin la submergeait.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	23. Chapter 23

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui encore un peu de peine pour Véronica et après de l'humour grâce à LJ et Sara^^

**BigBoss87 : **Oui moi aussi j'adore LJ, et c'est sûr qu'avec Sara ils vont pouvoir faire tourner Michael en bourrique^^ lol

___________________________________________________________________________

Soudain le souffle de Véronica qui était jusque là erratique s'apaisa et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Sébastian

Lincoln

C'était fini!

Ses hésitations étaient terminées!

Pourquoi pleurait-elle?

Lincoln s'était moqué d'elle pendant des années mais maintenant ça aussi c'était fini! Elle ne laisserait plus son coeur dicter sa conduite, le seul sentiment qui l'animait était la rage. Lincoln avait peut-être réussi à la faire douter à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui mais dorénavant elle allait se battre!

Oui elle se battrait contre son coeur réticent qui refusait de dire "je t'aime" à Sébastian, qui l'obligeait à venir voir Lincoln et à jouer les furies.

Son coeur ne devait plus rien à Lincoln, il avait été aveuglé par son amour pour cet homme et avait refusait d'en accueillir un autre. Sébastian faisait pourtant tout pour s'y faire une place mais la porte lui était resté close malgré les efforts de Véronica.

Oublier Lincoln serait dur mais Sébastian serait là pour l'y aider même si il l'ignorait.

Véronica décida donc de rentrer chez elle après avoir arrangé aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait son visage qui portait les marques du combat qui s'était effectué en elle.

****

Véronica détestait mentir.

Dès son plus jeune âge elle avait eu horreur des mensonges et avait prôné que l'honnêteté était essentielle et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était devenu avocate. Elle avait vu de nombreuses fois les gens mentir autour d'elle.

Christina avait menti à ses fils pendant de longs mois en leur affirmant qu'elle allait bien alors qu'elle se savait atteinte d'un cancer.

Lincoln avait ensuite menti à son frère en disant que leur mère guérirait alors qu'elle était condamnée et qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Véronica n'avait jamais pu se décider quant à son opinion sur ce genre de mensonges. Ces mensonges qui sont dit pour épargner de la peine et de la souffrance aux personnes que l'on aime.

Elle avait admiré le courage de Christina qui avait lutté seule contre la maladie et qui avait en plus prit sur elle pour cacher son état et épargner ses enfants et elle s'était dit quand la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour que c'était un "bon" mensonge par contre la façon dont Lincoln avait voulu protéger son frère avait été pour elle une mauvaise chose car si pour le mensonge de Christina il y avait une chance qu'il devienne vrai un jour celui de Lincoln n'avait aucun espoir de se réaliser.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida qu'un mensonge pouvait être une bonne chose si il servait à protéger les personnes qui nous tiennent à coeur et si il était réalisable.

Alors lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle dit à Sébastian qu'elle l'aimait en priant pour que ce mensonge devienne une réalité.

****

Le soir Michael, Sara et LJ allèrent au match de base-ball.

Les deux adultes passèrent d'abord prendre l'adolescent chez sa mère puis se rendirent au terrain mais durant le trajet Michael avait une folle envie d'étrangler LJ pour ses commentaires.

LJ:Vous savez j'ai lu un article sur le net qui parlait des escort-girls, ce sont des filles belles et intelligentes qui sont payées pour passer la soirée avec des types qui sont tout le contraire.

Ce fut la première fois que Michael se méfia et qu'il pensa sérieusement à l'idée de tuer son neveu si jamais il allait trop loin. Au pire il dirait à Linc que c'était un accident, LJ avait absolument voulu jouer avec la corde qui se trouvait dans son coffre...

Mais Sara qui ne connaissait pas encore assez LJ ne se méfia pas une seconde.

Sara(intriguée):Oui c'est vrai mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

LJ eu un petit sourire en coin et Michael se dit que finalement il aurait du le baîllonner.

LJ:Non c'est juste que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas ton cas, comme tu as l'air saine d'esprit je ne vois pas d'autres explications au fait que tu sois avec Oncle Mike.

Sara pouffa devant la mine faussement innocente et intriguée de l'adolescent et entra dans son jeu.

Sara(souriant):Mince je me suis fait démasquée!C'est mes chaussures qui m'ont trahi?

LJ rit et regarda les escarpins de Sara avec une mine suspicieuse.

LJ:Mmm...Non elles peuvent passer inaperçus, je dirais que ce sont plutôt tes formes!

Sara ne se démonta pas et prit un air fataliste.

Sara:Je savais bien que la chirurgie esthétique c'était trop.

Michael qui jusque là réfléchissait à la façon de jeter don neveu par la fenêtre pila et se tourna tout comme LJ vers Sara.

Michael/LJ:La chirurgie esthétique!?

Sara éclata de rire et eu du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Sara(riant):Non!C'était une blague!(se tournant vers Michael et riant de plus belle)Tu ne crois pas que tu t'en serais rendu compte si ça avait été vrai!

Michael redémarra sous les klaxons des autres véhicules. Il regardait la route, penaud, tandis que LJ était à son tour mort de rire.

LJ:Enfin une fille qui a de la répartie!Tu tiens ça d'où?

Sara(riant):J'ai grandi avec un oncle adepte des plaisanteries grivoises alors il a fallu que je saches répliquer très tôt!En plus je travaille avec un porc alors...

Sara arrêta de parler sentant que Michael la regardait.

Michael:Et je peux savoir ce qu'il te dit ce "porc"?

Sara(souriant):Non mais tu peux savoir que moi je lui dis d'aller se faire voir!

Michael fit la moue et se gara sur le parking du stade en se disant que si le "porc" approchait Sara d'un peu trop près il le regretterait.

LJ(moqueur):Oh et Sara je t'ai dit qu'Oncle Mike était jaloux comme un poux.

Sara(moqueuse):Non ça je m'en suis rendue compte toute seule!

Michael(soupirant):Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous emmenez tout les DEUX?!

LJ(moqueur):C'est simple Sara t'as fait les yeux doux et tu n'as pas su lui résister!

Sara(faussement vexée):Eh!Je te signales que là tu me rabaisses. Ce ne sont pas que les yeux doux!Il y aussi les baisers, la façon de bouger,...

Michael ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue de Sara.

Michael:Les yeux doux je saurais résister mais Sara a un véritable arsenal!

Sara(avec un air de défi):Tu es sûr que tu résisterai si je te faisais seulement les yeux doux.

Il faillit répondre que oui mais il se dit si il ne voulait pas voir à quel point Sara savait jouer de son regard il valait mieux répondre par la négative.

Michael se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Michael:Non, tu es irrésistible.

Sara sourit satisfaite et sortit de la voiture tandis que LJ se disait que décidément Sara avait totalement (et certainement irrémédiablement) envoûté son oncle.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	24. Chapter 24

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui Véronica a été presque « obligée » de prendre cette décision puisque Lincoln la rejetait elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de retourner vers Sébastian. Pour LJ et Sara je les adore tout les deux, ils sont trop drôles et en plus ils s'entendent très bien !

___________________________________________________________________________

Alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le guichet une pensée traversa l'esprit de LJ.

LJ:Sara,est-ce que tu es fille unique?

Sara(surprise):Euh oui. Pourquoi?

LJ:Bah Véronica va se marier donc papa est seul et broie du noir. Si tu avais une soeur ils pourraient se mettre ensemble en plus si elle a la même emprise que toi sur Oncle Mike et qu'elle m'aimait bien je pourrais avoir tout ce que je veux!Oh si tu as une nièce qui te ressemble et a un peu près mon âge...

Sara(riant):Comme je viens de te le dire je suis fille unique donc pas de nièce ni de soeur désolé.

LJ(pensif):Ouais...Sara tu le trouves comment mon père?

Sara:Deuxième question inattendue de la soirée!Bon alors je trouves que ton père est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il est sensible malgré le fait qu'il puisse paraître bourru et qu'il tient beaucoup à sa famille et en particulier à toi.

LJ:Et physiquement?

Michael/Sara:Quoi!!!!!????

LJ:Oncle Mike restes en dehors de ça. C'est l'avis de Sara dont j'ai besoin.

Michael:Pourquoi tu veux jouer les mères maquerelles?!

LJ:Je préfères le terme cupidon. Deux âmes soeurs, la douce Sara et le brutal Lincoln, tout les opposent et pourtant la passion naît entre eux mais là un obstacle:le petit ami de Sara qui est aussi le frère de Lincoln. Comment vont réagir les deux amants maudits? Comment Sara va-t-elle pouvoir rester avec un homme tout en aimant son frère?

Michael et Sara restèrent médusés devant la tirade de LJ et se dirent qu'ils n'y avaient que deux solutions:le conduire à l'asile le plus proche ou le faire engager comme scénaristes pour les feux de l'amour!

LJ sourit puis éclata de rire.

LJ(riant):Vous verriez vos têtes!!Du calme je plaisantais!

Sara resta quelque instants à regarder LJ puis finit par partager son fou rire.

Michael quant à lui garda son sérieux quelque peu vexé par son rôle dans le délire de LJ.

Michael:Si j'ai tout compris moi j'étais le pauvre type qui est avec une fille qui en aime un autre dans ton histoire.

LJ(souriant):Exactement!Mais il aurait fallu rajouter quelques petits trucs pour donner de l'ampleur à l'histoire. Par exemple Sara aurait eu une soeur malade et ça aurait été toi qui payait le traitement puisque qu'elles seraient pauvres. Tu vois je n'aurais pas été si méchant avec toi puisque tu aurais été riche et généreux!Enfin il aurait fallu que tu meurs mais...

Michael:Que je meurs?!

LJ/Désolé mais ça aurait été nécessaire à l'intrigue!Par contre avant Sara et toi vous vous seriez marié comme ça elle hériterait de ta fortune et pourrait faire soigner sa soeur...(pensif)Maria!(se tourna vers Sara)Ca t'irais comme prénom pour ta soeur?

Sara(riant):Oui c'est parfait.

LJ:Bon alors reprenons l'histoire, Sara est une riche veuve MAIS...

LJ regarda tour à tour Michael et Sara dans les yeux pour conserver le suspens.

Les deux adultes souriaient, amusés de son manége.

LJ:MAIS je dis bien mais...Michael a été assassiné!

Michael:Super alors c'était un meurtre. C'est sympa de voir comment tu m'imagines dans tes histoires abracadabrantes!

LJ:Eh oui désolé Oncle Mike mais quelqu'un a voulu mettre fin à tes jours!La police va donc mener l'enquête et découvrir la liaison de Lincoln et Sara!

Michael:Ah parce qu'en plus j'étais cocu!

LJ:Les histoires platoniques n'attirent pas les spectateurs, il faut du sexe, de la violence,...

Michael(lui coupant la parole):Il faut surtout que tu arrêtes de regarder la télé!

LJ:Oncle Mike arrêtes de me couper la parole!Bon je reprends. Les policiers vont donc soupçonnés Lincoln et le mettre en prison.

Michael(murmurant):Le pauvre il finit en taule deux fois dans la même journée.

LJ:T'as dit quoi?

Michael:Rien je pensais à voix haute.

LJ:Ouais...Donc Lincoln est jeté en prison et Sara est désespérée d'être séparé de son amant alors qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de son mari.

Michael:Merci pour le "enfin débarrassée"!

LJ:Désolé Oncle Mike mais dans l'histoire tu es ce qu'on appelle un boulet.

Michael:Cocu, tué et boulet, le tierce gagnant quoi!

LJ:Il faut que tu sois vraiment pathétique pour que le spectateur voit à quel point c'est dur pour Sara d'être avec toi alors qu'elle aime un homme comme Lincoln:brave, fort mais doux avec elle.(LJ grimaça)Tu vois les personnages sont très différent de la réalité!

Michael et Sara éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de LJ.

LJ:Enfin passons. Sara est donc éplorée et Lincoln en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. C'est là qu'intervient Maria!Elle est maintenant guérie et ne supporte pas de voir sa soeur malheureuse alors elle va mener l'enquête sur la mort de son ancien beau-frère!Et elle aurait une histoire d'amour avec le policier qui a bouclé le dossier!Mmm voyons...Logan!Oui il s'appellerait Logan!A eux deux il résoudrait l'affaire et sortirait Lincoln de prison!

Michael:Et je peux savoir qui est mon meurtrier?

LJ:Personne!Tu t'es suicidé parce que tu savais que Sara ne t'aimerait jamais et ne t'avais épousé que pour sauver sa soeur.

Michael:Cocu, boulet et suicidaire là c'est vraiment le tiercé gagnant!

LJ:Suicidé Oncle Mike,tu es passé à l'acte!

Michael:Ah oui j'oubliais donc c'est:cocu, suicidé et boulet.

LJ:Exactement!Et pour la fin un beau happy end avec le mariage de Lincoln et Sara et celui de Maria avec Logan!Et on obtient le best-seller de l'année!

Michael(riant):Ne rêves pas trop Junior!

LJ:Oncle Mike ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux de la futur réussite de ton neveu!Attends!Ca ne va pas se finir sur un mariage!Il faut un flash-forward!Oui l'épilogue se passera dix ans après!Lincoln et Sara auront une fille...(pensif)Lisa!Le début de Lincoln et de Sara c'est mignon et les spectateurs sont sensibles à ce genre de choses!D'ailleurs il faudrait appliquer le même procédé pour le nom de l'enfant de Maria et Logan!Voyant Loma...Paloma! Ou plutôt Pam, c'est plus mignon. Oh et on peut en faire un autre avec le début de Maria et Logan et la fin de Maria:Ma-lo-ry!Voilà trois enfants!Lisa qui est la fille de Lincoln et Sara et Pam et Malory les filles de Maria et Logan!

Sara:C'est vrai que les prénoms sont bien trouvés.

LJ:Tu vois ça plait tout de suite à Sara!Je vais devenir riche!Oh et après l'adaptation au cinéma!Julia Roberts jouera ton rôle Sara, même si elle est moins jolie que toi.

Michael(marmonnant):Flatteur.

Sara:Comment ça "flatteur"! Merci LJ a raison tu sais parler aux femmes!

LJ:Que veux-tu Sara, un vrai goujat!Heureusement que je suis là pour te faire des compliments!

Michael:Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que LJ était un flatteur!Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas plus belle que Julia Roberts!

Sara fit une petite moue vexée et se rapprocha de LJ tandis que Michael tendait les tickets au caissier et se demander pour la énième fois pourquoi il n'avais pas baîllonner LJ dès le début.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	25. Chapter 25

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Lol ça m'aurait étonné que tu n'aimes pas être avec Logan^^ Par contre tu as raison ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à Michael mais au moins Sara et LJ se sont bien amusés :p Et LJ voit son intérêt, ce voyou voudrait avoir sa Sara pour belle-mère mdr

**ronron : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews et pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ! Voilà la suite alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

LJ:Passons d'ailleurs il faut réfléchir à l'acteur qui jouera ton rôle. Hum je ne sais pas mais pour celui de papa il faudra qu'il ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Sara:Pourquoi?

LJ:Parce qu'il faut que ce soit un homme magnifique, fort,...(se tournant vers Sara)Digne d'être avec toi!

Cette fois-ci Michael se retint de dire "flatteur" premièrement parce que ça aurait été un euphémisme et deuxième parce qu'il ne tenait pas à essuyer les foudres de Sara!

Sara pouffa.

Sara:Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères LJ!

LJ:Non la belle et la bête c'est passé de mode maintenant il faut des couples dans lequel les deux personnes sont charismatiques!Par contre Oncle Mike l'acteur qui incarnera ton rôle devra te ressembler!

Michael:Hum à cause de cette histoire de couple charismatique?

LJ(moqueur):Non pour qu'on plaigne encore un peu plus Sara de devoir vivre avec toi!

Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de son compagnon, elle transforma donc son rire en quinte de toux.

Sara:LJ arrêtes de taquiner ton oncle.

LJ(prenant un air innocent):Mais c'était pour rire tonton chéri!

Michael(sceptique):Ouais...Enfin tu sais il y a quand même quelque chose de bien dans ton scénario.

LJ(souriant):Ah oui quoi?

Michael(moqueur):Tu n'existes pas!

****

Le reste de la soirée continua dans cette ambiance.

LJ et Michael n'arrêtait pas de se disputer, on aurait dit deux gosses et Sara devait les réprimander sans cesse.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des joueurs de base-ball pouvaient engendrer de telles disputes!

Le pire c'était que tous les sujets de discussion se terminaient de la même façon!

Le scandale éclata quand Sara appela Michael Lincoln. Les délires de LJ l'avaient embrouillés et le jeune homme donnait tant de détails qu'elle en venait presque à croire qu'elle avait vraiment une liaison avec Lincoln!!

Michael aussi d'ailleurs qui avait piqué une crise quand elle l'avait appelé Lincoln!

Gosse!

Un vrai gosse, Sara décida à la fin de cette soirée qu'elle devrait voir LJ plus souvent car elle adorait l'adolescent mais plus en présence de Michael!

Oh non ça recommençait!

LJ:Que veux-tu Oncle Mike tu ne peux pas lutter contre le destin!

Michael:Le destin!?

LJ:Tu sais je suis un peu devin, tout ce que je viens de dire va se réaliser!

Michael:Oh et Maria?Sara n'as pas de soeur je te rappelles!

LJ:En fait...

Sara:En fait!?

LJ:Tu sais tu pourrais très bien être adoptée...

Sara:Désolé mais je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère!

LJ:Je sais ! Maria a été enlevée quand tu étais petite et tu n'as aucun souvenir d'elle!Un jour elle te retrouva car elle aura besoin d'une greffe mais vous n'êtes pas compatibles...

Sara(lui coupant la parole):D'où le traitement.

LJ:Exactement!Et quand tu la rencontras tu seras bouleversée et c'est là que tu tomberas dans les bras de Lincoln!

Michael:Et pourquoi pas dans les miens?

LJ:T'es un mauvais coup!

Michael écarquilla les yeux surpris par la remarque de son neveu. Sara elle était restée concentrée sur le match et elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle parla.

Sara:Hum...Non LJ je t'assure que sur ce plan là ton père n'a aucun problème.

Michael et LJ se tournèrent vers elle horrifiés ce qui surpris Sara.

Michael:Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as appris!?

Sara(surprise):Vu qu'on a couché ensemble un bon nombre de fois je crois que j'ai une petite idée de la question!

Michael:Tu as couché avec mon frère!!

Sara(stupéfaite):Non!Je...Merde j'ai dit "père"!Je parlais de toi espèce d'idiot!

Michael fit une dôle de tête et LJ éclata de rire.

LJ:Au moins avec Sara on s'ennuie pas!J'ignorais que les bourdes étaient contagieuses!

Michael resta un instant songeur puis éclata aussi de rire.

Michael:On dirait bien que je déteins sur toi!Enfin pas pour le rangement, tu es toujours aussi bordélique!

Sara:Tout le monde n'est pas maniaque!Et toi tu n'es pas devenu un cordon bleu à mon contact!

LJ:Tu parles il ne sait même pas faire cuire un oeuf!

Michael:Eh je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux!

LJ:Oui mais si je sortais avec une fille comme Sara je m'améliorerai!

Sara:Ca très gentil et galant!

LJ:En plus je trouve que quand c'est trop rangé ça manque de vie.

Michael:Tu dis ça parce que ta chambre est tellement mal rangée qu'on s'y perd!

LJ:Sara a raison tu es maniaque!

Michael:Je ne suis pas maniaque!

Sara/LJ:Si!

Michael:Je suis juste ordonné.

Sara:D'accord alors nous on exprime notre besoin de folies et d'aventures par le désordre car quand tout est à sa place il n'y plus de surprises.

LJ:Et on s'encroûte! Si tu continues comme ça il n'y aura plus aucune place pour l'imprévu et Sara te quittera pour moi!

Sara:Exactement!(s'interrompant)POUR TOI!!??

LJ:Les femmes ont toutes besoin à un moment donné d'être avec quelqu'un de plus jeune!

Sara(riant):Eh bien pas moi!

LJ:Elles disent toutes ça...au début...

Michael(moqueur):Et à la fin elle te supplie de les laisser tranquilles!

Sara éclata de rire ce qui vexa LJ.

LJ:Et après on s'étonne qu'il y ai tant de suicides chez les adolescents!

Sara sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sara:Désolé. Je suis pardonné?

LJ rougit légèrement puis hocha la tête.

Michael(riant):J'en reviens pas en seize ans c'est la première fois que je le vois gêné!

LJ lui lança un regard assassin puis se tourna vers Sara.

LJ(plaintif):Il est toujours comme ça, il se moque de moi tout le temps!

Sara:C'est vrai Michael laisse le un peu tranquille!

Michael(surpris):MOI!Mais...je...c'est...Je rêves ou c'est à moi qu'on dit d'arrêter d'embêter ce pauvre ange qui m'a quand même donné le rôle très gratifiant du boulet cocu et suicidé!

Sara:C'était juste une histoire.

LJ:C'était pour rire moi c'était pas méchant!

Michael:Parce que MOI je suis méchant!

Sara:Mon chéri tu es un adulte alors tu pourrais peut-être laisser tomber.

Michael fit la moue peu convaincu et Sara se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Sara:Sinon ce soir aussi tu ne seras pas assez mature pour faire ce que j'ai prévu…

_Alors ? Laissez-moi une tite reviw svp^^_


End file.
